Ignite Infinity
by mirror alchemist
Summary: Sequel to "The Life and Times". Join Ami as she partners up with Nagisa and Wynarl to finally bring Gurhal into a lasting peace. A sorta kinda novelization of Phantasy Star Portable 2: Infinity. Reviews are always awesome to have.
1. Chapter 1

It came sooner again. It's going to be a while before this is completed. It may be months or maybe a year (but I hope it won't be a year). But I won't be one of the authors who start and then abandon. I will get this completed I swear.

***This story assumes you've played the previous Gurhal-centric Phantasy Star games, so spoilers from PSU to PSPo2 are abound. **

***This story wouldn't have been done without Devifoxx's Infinity Story Guide. I have received verbal permission from Devifoxx to use his guide as reference. (It's really awesome)**

***I do not own Phantasy Star, its characters, or the plot that is deemed canon. That belongs to Sega. I only own my OC Ami. Any other player characters I use that aren't mines will receive proper disclaimers.**

Note: _'This is Wynarl speaking in dialogue parts'_

* * *

**New Client, Same Goal**

You'd think I'd be done with the whole saving the world thing.

_"Tusakanova, we should get going."_

_"It's Satomora, actually. I had it legally changed to go by my other last name. But even then, just call me Ami. I was never one for formalities."_

Apparently not.

After the initial shock of the woman, Nagisa, I clashed blades with in GRM being my newest client Emilia brought her to my room.

Why did it always have to be my room?

_'I don't know what game you're pulling but you're not going to fool me.'_

_'Game?'_

_'Ami, tell her! She used that power, she must want to finish the job.'_

_'Emilia stop. Nagisa right? I apologize for Emilia's outburst. She overreacts at times. But I do have to agree, I felt something weird so the initial trust isn't there yet. Explain to me again what it is you have to do?'_

To put it simply, she wanted to stop the trigger that was creating Dumans. Apparently, we've been going about it the wrong way. We need to look further into the Seed, than subspace. It was only natural we first started on subspace, since the world almost got taken over because of it.

But still, everything revolves back to the Seed.

_'Ami darling, you're wandering in your thoughts.'_

_"Stop calling me that."_

This also brought the main reason why she chose me.

Wynarl is a male Ancient taking host inside Nagisa. It was his voice I kept hearing when we were in GRM. My bond to Mika made this possible to happen. And because of that, it was much easier to understand Nagisa's motives. Since apparently she's not too good at explaining in simple terms.

So that's how we ended up in some remote location in Neudaiz.

_"It's nearby."_

_"It's?"_

_"Our target, but there's something blocking my ability to sense it fully. We need to clear it out."_

_"Hmm, you're right that there is something blocking. The photon count is way too low to block anything like that."_

_"Ah, that's right. You do exhibit newman's sensitivity to photons." _

Our trip through the area brought us in contact with minerals. Nagisa felt that it was these minerals that was blocking her abilites. So we had to destory them. There were quite a lot of them. I think we had gotten half of them before we had to take a break. There was an increase of creatures in the area as we went along.

But still, I couldn't help but wonder about Nagisa.

What was she doing in GRM?

What was that stone?

Where did it go after she touched it?

I had to find out these answers.

_"Nagisa, I-"_

Only to be met face first with the tip of her sword.

...it wouldn't be the first time.

My time in the Guardians gave me a fair share of people doing this.

_"It's only you Satomora. It's best you not startle me like that. I might have killed you by accident."_

_"I'm pretty hard to kill, so yeah."_

As Wynarl had pointed out to me. The other reason why it was mainly me instead of Emilia she wanted was because of my experience.

_'She knows how strong you are. She felt it during your little battle.'_

_"I felt her power too."_

_'Nagisa is strong, that I can admit to. But she couldn't do alone. Not anymore.'_

_"Anymore?"_

_'I'm getting ahead of myself. How do you feel about the whole Duman situation?'_

_"Satomora, Wynarl lets go."_

_'We'll talk later.'_

I noticed the closer we got to Nagisa's target, the more creatures seem to pop up. I wonder if it was a sign. Anyway, we cleared the area of creatures. That's when we saw it.

_"The 105th fragment."_

105th?

Whatever that fragment was, I felt something bad from it. Seeing her absorb it made me a bit weary. That power inside her body. I had to know why she had to absorb such a fearsome stone.

_"Nagisa, that stone. You did the same thing in GRM didn't you?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Why?"_

_'I asked you about the Duman situation earlier. These stones we believe are the source of their creation. We don't know why it happens, but it completely changes a human's genetic structure.'_

_"I'm not suprised to be honest that it affects humans. Changing a Human's genetics did bring us the creation of Newmans and Beasts." _

_'But that's not all. We think these stones' existence are the reason even after the Seed and Kumhan are gone Gurhal is still in decline.'_

What?

Wynarl basically explained that the darkness is manifesting itself to ressurect Dark Falz. Those stones gain more power by absorbing all the negative emotions. If left unchecked it would bring the perfect situation for Dark Falz to take over. The creation of Dumans were a sign that we didn't have much time left. This is Nagisa's true goal.

But wait.

I thought Dark Falz was completely gone when Rykros was sealed away permanently?

Apparently not.

I wanted to ask her about that.

But she was busy passing out.

_"Nagisa!"_

_'Nagisa!'_

_"I'm fine..."_

To be honest, I did panic a bit when she collapsed. I should be used to it. But there's always that moment that pure panic washes over me. But she was breathing normally. Wynarl assured me she was alive too. Just tired out from the crystal. And this revealed another reason why a bodyguard was needed. At this point, she was pushing her limits. Wynarl can only do so much lacking a physical body. And if she were to get attacked while she's passed out, then you might as well had said goodbye to Gurhal. Nagisa doesn't seem like the type to freely tell others her goal. So I carried her to my room.

_'I feel kinda bad of asking this of you Ami.'_

_"It's fine, I couldn't leave her out there."_

_'But still thank you. I'm glad you're a girl though. If this was a guy's room I would be worried. Nagisa does have a nice figure. And this is one of the rare times she's innocent. A perfect page out of one of those books. Unless you're into that sor-'_

_"If you finish that sentence, so help me I will smack you."_

So it seems Emilia was dead on with calling him a pervert.

Luckily Emilia called before Wynarl can get into details with that situation. So he was right about the research. There was some correlation between those infected with the Seed virus and the vaccine. At least at the basic level. Emila had to spend more time with Shizuru to start working the finer details of this discovery. So I would be with Nagisa by myself for a bit longer.

I wasn't mad about the situation.

She is a researcher deep down.

But still, she's my partner.

Anyway as soon as she disconnected, Wynarl had a request for me. A personal one in fact.

_"It's nothing dubious is it?"_

_'What, no. Why would I a-'_

_"You want me to answer that?"_

_'So snarky... But not this time. Be nice to Nagisa and be her friend for me.'_

_"Why?"_

He didn't explain.

He really had no need to ask me. Nagisa's a bit odd. I do admit that much. But she's not a bad person. And she seems to honestly trying to save Gurhal.

As a former Guardian, I can feel her determination.

But she would need a bit of guidance to blend into society better.

I think I can manage that.

* * *

Short intro is short. It'll get longer, hopefully.

Anywho, reviews are always loved.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the wait. So much stuff meshed together at once. But it's here.

* * *

**Even if it's against you, I'll still perform my Duty**

I had opted to do a VR mission while Nagisa was resting. There was nothing I can do to help her get better faster than to just leave her alone. The mission was a good way for me to waste time. I still had plenty of questions about this entire situation with Nagisa. But I had learned over the years that eventually everything would be explained.

I just hope that it wouldn't be too late when that time came.

I heard my communit ring

_"Ami here."_

_"Ah Satomora, can you hear me?"_

_'It isn't like a recording, so just talk to her normally.'_

_"Yeah I'm here Nagisa. Are you feeling better?"_

_"Yes I got more than enough rest. Thank you. I would like to speak with you, so meet me at the café._

_"I'm on my way."_

Well Nagisa would have to wait for a moment

_"Ami!"_

Ursula had called me over while I was making my way to Nagisa. And since she's my boss I had to oblige.

_"Yes?"_

_"Don't be so tense, it's nothing professional."_

_"Oh, okay."_

_"We've never really talked informally have we? You've been such a life saver since joining Little Wing."_

_"It's nothing really. I'm glad to be here."_

_"Hmm, I'm glad you feel like that. I wanted to give you something. A thanks of sorts. From my own personal collection."_

What she gave me was clothes.

A near perfect replica of her outfit

Only difference was the pink folds and the white corset.

_"I-I can't take this."_

_"Yes you can, I had it specifically tailored to your measurements."_

Wait, how did she get my measur-

Nevermind, it's best I don't question it.

_"The material's a bit more durable since you go on a lot of physical intensive missions. But enough flexibility so that you can use your daggers efficiently."_

_"I don't know what to say. Why?"_

_"You deserve it. Besides, you're an adult now. It's okay to show off a bit."_

_"What? Hey!"_

_"Ha ha, I'm kidding Ami. I've never seen Emilia so happy until you came along, so this really is a thanks."_

I couldn't help but smile at her words.

It was those responses that made going through all I did worth it.

_"Thanks Ursula. I'll wear them proudly."_

I made my way over to the café. Nagisa was waiting for me near the entrance once I came inside. She looked a bit better from what I could see. But my contact with Dumans have been limited I admit. She really was the only Duman I had constant contact with.

_"What took so long?"_

_"Ah, sorry. Ursula wanted to speak with me for a moment. I'm glad you're looking better."_

_"I do feel a lot better. I feel like I can take on anything."_

_'Lets not test that theory.'_

_"Oddly enough, I agree with Wynarl. Anyway why did you call me?"_

Nagisa had admitted that she really didn't have the next destination in mind. For some reason she could feel the general place where the fragments were. But she couldn't pinpoint it. And now that she's confirmed that the influence of the fragments were making the creatures in that area more hostile.

It really was starting to remind me of when the Seed were here.

_"I guess that can't be helped then. As long as you know the general area it should cut down on the search time."_

_"The only problem is that these areas can become immense. Searching on foot would counteract this if we don't start pinpointing the fragments."_

_'We could always try to see where the hostile creatures are mostly at. But alas, we never had the resources to try such a thing.'_

_"I see. Well since you're here now we might be able to do that."_

My communit rings again.

This time it was Crouch.

When he calls it's usually a mission for me.

_"You're still an active member of Little Wing. So don't worry about me and pick it up Satomora."_

I really wished she would call me by my first name.

I feel weird always being called by my last name.

Anyway, Crouch had indeed called me for a mission. This time it was the Guardians as the client. Apparently they too are interested in the sudden increase of mutations going on. I couldn't blame them. If anything reminded them of the Seed incident, this could deal a major blow to the Guardians' reputation.

I would be going to a field owned by GRM with the Guardian member.

For a brief moment, I panicked. I highly doubt that the mutations were intentional by GRM. But I was being reminded of Illuminus with this.

No, I wouldn't even think of them being intentional like that

I have faith that Hyuga has been keeping everyone straight.

If not, Dad's helping him.

There was nothing I can do but accept the mission. I was curious about this myself.

_"Oh, that girl Lumia from the Guardians is the liaison for this mission. I figured it would be easier since she was your pupil and all."_

_"That does make me feel better Crouch. Thanks for letting me know."_

_"While you're at it, take someone with you. More people means more help right? Well the Guardians told me that the GRM employer will be down there as well to help escort you two."_

_"Thanks, I'll be there."_

Apparently, Nagisa heard the entire conversation.

_"Satomora, I implore you to take me along."_

_"I know, I know. I was going to include you anyway."_

_'Oh ho ho, you couldn't say no to Nagisa's determination.'_

_"Of course not. She's my bodyguard after all. It would be illogical if she didn't."_

_"It's pretty much what Nagisa said. Anyway, I need to go to my room to change my clothing. I'll meet you two at the shuttle."_

After changing into the clothing Ursula gave me, I met up with Nagisa and we took a shuttle over to Parum. I was a bit apprehensive about going. After the last time I went to GRM.

I really hope no one recognized Nagisa from that night.

Lumia was waiting for us at the entrance to the field. After giving her a brief introduction to Nagisa. I stood to the side waiting for our GRM escort to show up.

_"I could barely recognize you Ami. You look so grown up now."_

_"You think Lumia? It's just new clothes."_

_"Yeah but still. It looks like you have a different air about you."_

_"When I saw you again on Neudaiz, I thought the same Lumia. You're doing well."_

_"I was taught from the best."_

_"So everyone's here?"_

Oh

No

Not again.

I swear some other power is loving to create these situations for me. Once again, our escort was Hyuga. I could feel myself resisting every urge to smack myself at the irony of it all.

Of course it would make sense he would show up

This is his company

GRM is still getting some flack about their part of Illuminus.

If something like this wasn't resolved, all the work he's done would be for nothing.

_"Lumia and Ami? What a coincidence that they would send you two."_

But for once, can't he just send someone else to do his work?

_"Yeah, crazy world."_

_"And Lumia, it's been far too long. Since I left the Guardians I think. You've grown up into a fine lady."_

_"Thanks, I guess?"_

_"Those days bring back memories. I bet the guys can't leave you alone."_

_"That's hardly relevant to this mission Hyuga."_

_"You're right, you're right. None of the other females have asked about me have they?"_

Lumia could tell that I was not liking how this conversation was turning.

_"I'm pretty sure they don't. Why don't you ask Nagisa over there."_

That had to be the worse thing to do ever.

Despite the time gap that we've both seen each other, I can still get a good grasp of Hyuga's emotions. I could tell right away something was clicking in his mind seeing Nagisa.

You honestly can't forget someone you've fought.

This could get bad.

_"You're asking me to take my clothes off?!"_

_"What! No, just your eyepatch. I need to confirm something."_

Yep it was getting pretty bad

I had to think of something. Now that I understood why Nagisa did what she did in GRM, I couldn't let her get caught. Sometimes when you're in a panic you make some less than thought out decisions.

So I threw my jacket at his head.

_"Ami?"_

Next came my corset.

_"Ami!"_

I was getting embarrassed beyond words.

I got as far as to unbuckling my belt before he stopped me.

_"Ami, why are you taking off your clothes!"_

_"You asked. Nagisa obviously said no. And I know you're not asking Lumia because I would beat you within an inch of your life. Friend or not. I have no shame in my body."_

_"If you just wanted me to stop, you could have said so Ami."_

I smiled a bit.

Mostly because for a change, I got him flustered.

I could see Nagisa mouth a thank you as I gathered my jacket and corset to put back on. This would probably go down as one of the dumbest things I've done ever.

But even then that had a price of sort.

_"Ami, that scar."_

It was a long scar starting from my right shoulder all the across my torso. It had mostly faded out. But you could see it up close, like how close Hyuga was right then. My tops did a good job of hiding it most of the time.

The scar was a reminder of what happened when that Svaltia killed me.

One of the few physical reminders that the day really happened.

_"I got careless with Stateria, don't worry about it."_

_"Ami, you're slipping into a Parum dialect."_

_"How long ago did these creatures start getting hostile?"_

I didn't mean to blow him off like that. But it's hard to talk about your death when you're sure no one would believe you. He had told us that it wasn't long ago that the creatures became hostile. But the fact that it's been happening quite frequently was bringing his direct attention. When they examined the corpses, they noticed that their body make up was mutated. It was a similar case to Dumans.

And by that extension, the Seed-virus

Our goal for this area was to catch these mutating forms. But we would need to catch them alive. Hyuga had already sent out the requests for traps before he met up with us. So it was nothing more than getting to these areas and catching the creatures.

Of course it wouldn't be easy.

_"What? You want me to lure them in by myself!"_

_"I have no doubts in your skill Ami."_

_"That's BS and you know it."_

_"If I could I would like to help you. But I have to stay and activate the traps when you give me the signal."_

_"If Nagisa and I came with you Ami, we would startle the creatures."_

_"I would just destroy them."_

_"Goddammit. Fine. But you guys owe me."_

I didn't really mind the mission really. But luring isn't something I take pride in. But sure enough they came. The only hard part really was getting out in time before the trap activated. I did feel a bit bad that the clothes Ursula had given me were going to get so sweaty already. Of course we would be met with a couple problems along the way. During one of the captures the traps would malfunction. So I would have to lure the creatures into traps almost instantly from each other.

And there was the one creature that actually broke the trap and we had to destroy it.

A Bola Vreema isn't an easy creature to defeat mind you.

It's a huge creature which launches projectiles from it's back. Plus it had a rolling attack. Those made it hard to defeat it. But with two Dumans on our team, it did make it bearable for the long time it took to finish it.

So it was ideal we took a break.

Nagisa looked to be talking to Wynarl about something, but it was further away so I couldn't hear. Staring at her felt familiar. How stiff she was. The way she nodded to Wynarl's words. Yeah, I remember that. I was like that during the time to bring down Rykros. It's odd seeing someone else with that expression.

_"Ami?"_

_"Huh? Oh, Lumia yeah?"_

_"I was just stating that Nagisa reminds you a lot of Emilia. Doesn't she?"_

_"Yeah she does."_

_"She talks to herself a lot and makes a lot of weird moves."_

I had wondered how people saw how we looked when they couldn't see the Ancients.

I guess it would be as if we're talking to an imaginary friend.

_"It's more than that I think. I see a lot of similarities between the four of you."_

_"Really now Hyuga? What are those?"_

_"Well, you're all wonderful to look at."_

...I tell myself I don't do jealous.

But man, all this talk about other women isn't sitting well with me.

_"I highly doubt that's it Hyuga."_

_"Well okay. But seriously, Nagisa has this look on her face. An intense look. Like they have something they want to hide. Ethan had the same look for a time."_

_"Ethan did?"_

_"Back when he was assumed to make an assassination attempt on President Dallgun. There are times that you can't say what you feel, but expressions aren't enough. Nagisa looks to be having that time. You wouldn't know anything about that do you Ami?"_

_"Eh? Me?"_

_"She is your client right? I would assume that you did a good background search before taking anyone under your protection. You aren't the type to not know what you're doing."_

_"I don't know about that Hyuga. And even then, that's between me and Nagisa. You know this. I don't betray anyone's trust."_

_"I know. This is getting to be a bit much you think?"_

It seemed Nagisa noticed us studying her.

_"What's with those deep looks? Is there something on my face?"_

_"It's nothing Nagisa. Just that at this angle your face shines radiantly."_

_"What? Can you say that in words I understand?"_

_"Goddammit Hyuga."_

_"This is the first that someone doesn't understand pick up lines? Hmm, people do react to things differently."_

_"I swear Hyuga some days I wonder how I wound up being friends with you."_

_"What's that supposed to mean Ami?"_

I know I'm not supposed to fault him because he has no idea about my feelings for him. But it gets really hard to keep it in at times. So I do what I do best, keep quiet and carry on with the mission.

When we arrived at the next area, the place brought back some unneeded feelings. The plains looked as if it was contaminated by the Seed.

_"What the hell?"_

_"I feared this."_

_"Hyuga, what is it?"_

_"There has been reports that the mutations got bad. But I didn't imagine this bad. They look the same yes, but they are considerably stronger. I highly doubt our weapons would even harm them."_

_"That's hardly not it Hyuga! The area. Why does it look like a Seed contamination?"_

_"I don't have an answer for you unfortunately."_

Lumia looked already analyzing the situation.

Well, she is part of Intelligence.

_"I see some weaponry from the Seed. We can use that to defeat the creatures."_

_"I believe I have the data to activate the shielding too."_

_"Good. Ami you can use that to defeat them. We'll stay here and activate the shields remotely."_

_"What? No!"_

_"Ami, you're the only one out of us wh-"_

_"Don't you pull that excuse Lumia. You and Hyuga of all people should know why I can't do this."_

_"But Satomora, you handled the previous mission just fine."_

_"That's just capturing them. You guys are asking me to go out there. Alone mind you. Against creatures that are strong enough we have to use military weaponry to take them down. I can't do that. Plus this area looks like a Seed infection." _

I felt hands on my shoulders.

_"Ami, I know this is asking a lot of you."_

_"Hyuga..."_

_"I know, but you have to. Don't worry, we'll be here to back you up."_

_"A-alright."_

I took a deep breath. I wasn't comfortable with this at all. I feel a bit of my panic of the Seed coming back. I don't think it would become an attack. I hadn't been a Guardian when the contamination occurred on a planet. But I had been there when the old G-Colony was contaminated by Illuminus' attack.

It wasn't fun to look at.

I took a running start towards the weaponry. The mission played out that I would give the signal for them to activate the shields and then use the weapons. It is a bit hard to get the hang of the weapons, since I hadn't touched military grade weapons since the Guardians. Even within my time in the Guardians my use of them was limited. The shields take up so much energy that there's a period that they have to shut it down to make sure it doesn't overheat. It's about a minute cooling period. But in the midst of battle, that minute felt like hours.

This would repeat over and over again.

It didn't help matters at all that there were a variety of enemies.

What weaponry would work for one enemy was less effective for another. And they were on opposite sides so I would have to run quite a bit to reach them. I got used to it enough that I was making good progress.

But you know how missions like to trip you up.

Mostly me.

_"Ami!"_

_"Satomora!"_

I would trip while trying to finish up the last creature mob. I felt a fire attack hit me. I felt myself get blasted back. My lineshield is still pretty good, but I felt a lot of my energy drained from it. I don't think I would be able to take another attack like that. I popped a quick monomate and prepared to get to the next turret. I ran. The creatures were a mixture of ground based and flying enemies. I managed the best I could to avoid the fire attacks they threw at me. I could see a weapon close by.

I hoped it would be a rapid fire turret.

I felt my hands grasp the handles.

_"Hyuga activate the shields now!"_

_"Got it."_

I had never been so relieved to see that wall come up. But I only had two minutes, if that, to finish that spawn. I manged to seat myself in the turret and began to fire. Luckily it was the machine gun turrets. It felt satisfying seeing the creatures go down in rapid succession. That and the rapidness was pushing them away from me. Finally the creatures went down.

_"You did it Ami."_

_"Of course she did! She isn't the Guardian Ace for anything."_

_"Guardian Ace?"_

_"A nickname when I was in the Guardians, Nagisa. It doesn't really apply now."_

We decided to take another break before venturing further into the Relics. It was well earned in my opinion. I took off my jacket, hoping to cool down a bit. I hadn't realized until the battle was over how hot it was. The little breeze the Relics was giving was a bit helpful.

_"How are you feeling Ami?"_

_"I'm okay." _

_"Are you still, you know..."_

_"Ah! Well sometimes. With the Seed gone, it doesn't happen as much."_

_"Alright. Well I'm going to see if Lumia needs help on anything."_

_"Don't hit on her Hyuga, she's like a sister to me."_

_"You wound me Ami."_

I had noticed Wynarl was in appearance talking with Nagisa. I figured I should go over there to see what he was saying.

_'Oh Ami darling. I was just telling Nagisa here about how I have fond memories about these Relics.'_

_"It's creepy when you add 'darling'. Anyway, fond memories?"_

_'Yep, was sleeping here for a long time."_

_"I wonder if all the Relics housed Ancients."_

_"Could you stop bringing that up? I've heard it enough."_

_'Now now Nagisa, this is the first time someone else gets to hear it so let me have this one.'_

Wynarl then told me about how he was sleeping in the Denes site. Specifically the red tablet that was housed there. But it should have been impossible, I had seen Kumhan in possession of it. But if that was possible, then I would have seen him.

Now that I think about it, the relics site was in subspace using memories from AMF soldiers.

So the only logical conclusion was that Nagisa had somehow gotten the red tablet before the whole subspace event. It had to been maybe a year or two. Thinking of that made me realize how long Nagisa was doing her mission. Nagisa was looking a bit uncomfortable about talking about the topic so I let it drop for now. But Wynarl assured me he'll tell me later. I tied my jacket around my waist and we met up with Lumia and Hyuga. Right at their feet was a machine of some sort.

_"What's that?"_

_"An Environmental Research Machine. From this point on, I'll be taking over the investigation as a rep for the Guardians."_

_"Environmental Research...Machine?"_

_"There's something here in the heart of the Relics that's similar to what we experienced earlier. So we had it made ahead of time. I still need to do a bit of fine tuning before we can start, so feel free to scan the area."_

It felt nice to be able to use my usual weapons again. Anyway, the relic site seemed pretty calm. But if Lumia said was true, then I would need to keep my guard up. Lumia was ready with the machine so we began our trek through the site. It was the same usual creatures. They did seem a bit more hostile. But easily enough to be dispatched quickly. Lumia had let us know that there were a few checkpoints the machine had to go through before we got all the sufficient data.

Of course, nothing is simple.

Through the course of our mission through the area, there were a few environmental hazards. In those they relied on me, again, to make the call. It would be easy, if only I had to be careful about not letting the machine take damage. It can't research if it's broken.

It felt like I was back in the Guardians to be honest.

_"Ami, what do you think is the cause of all these ill events on Gurhal?"_

_"Why ask me Hyuga? You know I just do what I'm told."_

_"That's not true. I remember you asking me 'How can I protect Gurhal if I don't even know what's going on'." _

_"Honestly I don't know." _

_"The creature mutations, Duman's appearing, the subspace incident, and the Seed. For all of it to happen in a few years. And with the Gurhal's resources dwindling..."_

_"Now that you've brought it up, it does seem an awfully short time span for all that to happen. All because of the Seed invading Gurhal."_

_"I don't think that's quite right Lumia."_

_"Eh?"_

_"I think it may have something to do with the seal."_

They both brought up good points. But if I were to be honest, I would side with Hyuga on the matter. When the Seed came, we only had to worry about the Seed and Illuminus in general. With it gone, all these other problems started to appear.

Well, it was no point in dwelling it now. Everything seems to explain itself in time.

Hyuga wanted to get Nagisa's opinion on the matter but she was further ahead. I had only seen her be like that once on Neudaiz. So I caught up to her.

_"Is one of 'them' nearby?"_

_"Satomora? Ah, yes. It feels like it. Wynarl."_

_"It's highly likely."_

We navigated deeper into relics site. It became more apparent that the site was the mutated creatures' main home. With those and the awakened Stateria, the relics were harder than what they appeared. But we all did a good job of keeping minimum damage on the research machine.

You know, until it exploded.

_"What the-!?"_

_"Is everyone all right?"_

_"I'm fine..."_

_"How about you Nagisa? Ami?"_

_"I think I'm okay."_

_"Nothing worth reporting."_

_"What was that?"_

There was a sudden spike of photon levels at the deepest part of the relics. That had overloaded the machine to cause the explosion. Luckily, the research data was safe. Something strong was up ahead. I could see that Nagisa was getting that look again.

It seems most likely it's a fragment up ahead.

_"It's here!"_

_"Nagisa, hold on!" _

I chased after her into the clearing. When she stopped, we happened to be outside. The wind was pretty strong. The area reminded me of a coliseum. Nagisa had stopped in the middle of the arena, her sword drawn. When the others had caught up with us, the wind around the area concentrated to the front of us in a tornado. I felt that something was coming, so I readied my daggers.

_"Something's coming."_

_"How you figure?"_

_"Sixth sense."_

_"You sure Nagisa? It has nothing to do with us both being Dumans?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"She's right Hyuga. I can feel it too."_

_"Ah well, we'll figure it out later."_

_"It comes!"_

The winds formed into a massive creature. I have a feeling it belonged in the Ragan class. It looked more in a stone like texture with it's wings reminding me more like daggers. Seeing it now and our current set-up, we had our work cut out for us. I changed my daggers for a rifle. With no one having a good ranged weapon, I took on the responsibility of doing it.

_"Lumia, I'm sure Laia and Lou didn't let you slack off on your technics. Support duty and use your techs when you see an opening."_

_"Y-y-yes Ami."_

_"Nagisa and Hyuga you two distract it. See an opening? Take it. You two are Dumans so you can probably endure the hits a bit more than I could."_

_"Right."_

_"Getting back into your commander duties Ami?"_

_"Hush, you guys elected me as party leader."_

Secretly, it did feel good to lead like in the Guardians again. I took a step back and looked through the scope of the rifle to see the battle. I had noticed that Dyla Bravas had an affinity to light element photons. That plus using the gusts its wings make made getting close to it hard. And with us rarely carrying around dark element based weapons, it made it that much harder to do lasting hits on it.

I was impressed with Hyuga and Lumia. They had really improved since the last time I saw them actually fighting.

_"Ami, I heard something break from the wing!" _

_"That must have been it's armor. Keep going!" _

It took a while but the Bravas was finally put down. We were all worn out and our hair was windblown. But at least we had taken care of it. It's a bit disturbing to see the extent of the creature mutations taking place now. At this rate, Gurhal would be done for sooner than I thought.

I took notice to Nagisa going to the other opening of the arena. Probably to where the fragment was housed. So I opted to follow her.

_"Satomora it's the 106th fragment."_

_"I see. What do you plan on doing after all these fragments are gone?"_

For a moment, I thought I saw her expression turn grim.

But she never did answer that question.

_"So are you planning on stealing this one too?"_

Yeah, things like to backfire at me.

Nagisa and I were surprised that we were being watched. By Hyuga no less. I thought he didn't recognize Nagisa from then. But then again, when you think about it Nagisa isn't really hard to forget about.

_"That was pretty deceitful of you. I figured that since this is Ami you're working with there was nothing more to it. But that feeling from the Bravas, I feel the same from somewhere in you. Why would someone have such power inside them?"_

_'For him to feel it that strongly. He had to be focusing hard.'_

_"The other night, a similar stone was taken from GRM property. I'll need to question you about it."_

_"What? I wasn't able to fool you?"_

_"Of course not Nagisa. Maybe under different circumstances it might have worked. And you Ami. You've known that she took the fragment the entire mission and didn't bother to inform me. Have you really just started working with Nagisa or maybe you've had from the beginning?"_

What?

How could Hyuga assume such a thing?

Well if he wants to go down that thought...

_"So what if Nagisa and I are working together? Question is, what are you going to do about it?"_

_"Satomora! Don't listen to her I'm in this alone."_

I placed a hand on Nagisa's shoulder.

No matter what, I was going to help her.

I put on my Spark Fists knuckles. It was a low level weapon so it relied more on my physical strength. But I really didn't want to _hurt_ hurt Hyuga. Just a little pulling of his chain.

But he didn't have to know that.

_"Ami, don't you care about Little Wing's reputation if this gets out?"_

_"Nope. I was tasked to help Nagisa no matter what. And that's what I'll do. We're not in the Guardians anymore. There's no rule that can stop this from happening."_

And then I threw the first punch.

Hyuga is quick on instinct. That much I'll admit. He avoided my punch like it was nothing. So I tried a kick instead. I could honestly see what Ursula meant by having the outfit adjusted to my active style. It would have been impossible for me to kick high if it was made any differently. But still, he avoided the kick too. I had noticed that he didn't make any attacks towards me.

It kinda pissed me off.

So I guess I had to bump up the stakes a bit.

I exchanged my knuckles for my twin daggers. He seemed surprised at the sudden weapon change. Even more so when I swung at him with it.

_"You better come at me like I'm an enemy or you'll end up dead." _

_"Ami-"_

_"Because I'll be coming at you!"_

It must have reached him because when I attacked again, he blocked and delivered a slash all his own. It wasn't very long before I was on the defensive. Now I can tell why he had won that tournament while in the Guardians. And being a Duman seemed to increase his skill set. But I had become better too. I was keeping up fairly well considering the weapon types.

To be honest, I was actually having fun fighting.

Come to think of it, this was the first time the two of us were opponents proper. The Seed-Venas attacks I considered not to be actually him. Anyway, we kept up our attacks for a while. Neither of us was letting down our assault. I saw his hands began to glow blue.

Seriously?

An Infinity Blast?

The blue glow extended to form two blade shapes. Think of them as energy twin blades. It was my first time experiencing an Infinity Blast so I didn't know what to expect. He came at me faster than I anticipated. Almost as if he was hovering. I blocked the first incoming attack but I didn't have time to think about his left hand and it hit me square across my chest. I felt my back hit the floor. It wasn't a lethal blow though.

Nope, he was still not taking me seriously.

But even non-lethal, I wouldn't want to get hit with another blast.

_"Nice to see that you're taking me a bit more seriously. But not enough."_

_"Ami, stop. I don't want to keep fighting you."_

_"Satomora!" _

_"But that just means I have to be just as serious."_

I managed to get on my feet. The blast was just a small throbbing pain now. I put my left hand out. If Hyuga wanted to use a Duman's special abilities, that was fine with me. I can play that game too.

_"A-A-Ami! Stop! I'll explain everything. Just stop fighting!"_

But not today.

Nagisa calling me by my first name threw my concentration completely off. I was stunned. I didn't really realize how much this was bothering her until she said that. And it was odd, seeing her stammer over my name like that.

It was cute actually.

I can kinda see why Wyna-

I've been around him too much.

_"You sure?"_

_"Yes, I'll explain everything."_

_"Well okay then. Sparring match is over Hyuga."_

It took every part of composure in me to not burst out laughing at Hyuga. That surprised look on his face was completely worth it.

_"What the-Ami!"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"You had nothing to do with that incident at all?"_

_"Err nope? I didn't get assigned to Nagisa until have the incident."_

_"Why didn't you just say so instead of fighting me?"_

_"Well for starters, you assumed that I did. So I figured why not jerk your chain a bit. We've known each other for years now. You know I wouldn't take any mission that goes against my morals."_

_"You're going to be the death of me..."_

_"Nah, you'll live. But protip, you should be a bit more serious, that's how enemies know your weak spot. Even though I'm a bit touched that I'm your weak spot."_

_"Ami!"_

After assuring Hyuga that I wasn't going to do that to him again, I leaned to a wall and let Nagisa explain her mission. It was pretty much the same explanation she and Wynarl gave me on Neudaiz. And her hostility about the fragments stemming from that they are dangerous alone or in other hands. I imagined for a moment if someone else had gotten their hands on the fragments.

...it's not a good thought.

_"Hmm, that doesn't sound convincing."_

_"I know it doesn't. But it's the truth. Please, just believe me."_

_"And do you believe this Ami?"_

_"Does it really matter? If you really want to know, yes I believe her. I've been on a mission once before with her. There's still not a lot I know about the details but I believe her."_

_"...One moment."_

I saw him activate his communit and he started speaking into it. Hyuga looked a bit stressed, but he covered it up well. I heard a few 'yes's before he turned towards us again.

_"All data about that night the fragment was taken is gone now."_

_"What?"_

_"You're clear to go. I believe you. It seems farfetched, but I feel that it's true. There really are some things that words are not needed to express. But you'll be okay with Ami around right?"_

_"...! Yes, we'll be fine." _

_"Well since you two don't need a guide, I'll be taking my leave now."_

Lumia had caught up with us. I had to wonder how could she not hear all that was going on. I mean just a while ago there was almost a full-blown fight going on. She must still have that habit to be fully absorbed in her work.

_"Hyuga! Don't run off so suddenly!"_

_"Oh, and you just ran all this way...the mission is over."_

_"Eh? What about Ami and Nagisa?"_

_"Emilia called the two of them to bring research back. Lets not interfere."_

_"But I didn't hear anything from her."_

Nagisa had went over to Hyuga to say something. I saw her bow and he had smiled.

_"Wynarl." _

_'Yes Ami darling.'_

_"Cut that out. Anyway, Hyuga had the Seed-Virus bad when we were Guardians. He even transformed into a Seed form a couple times. I thought I had to kill him. And even before that, I had to kill a child that had succumbed to the virus. And now with the Duman outbreak. I heard it's not pretty with the transition. I don't want anyone to go through that. I don't want to have to resort to those measures again. I'm willing to do anything to help stop this."_

_'Anything?'_

_"Yeah."_

Nagisa had ran back to me with a smile on her face. I was surprised that she was doing it. There were times she would smirk. But never smile. It broke me into a smile.

_"I can't stop grinning. What is this feeling? Am I sick?"_

_"I assure Nagisa, you're not sick."_

_'Nope, what you're feeling now is joy.'_

_"Joy? This feeling is called joy? It's a good feeling."_

_"Yes it is. You have people believing in you now."_

_"Sato-"_

_"No Nagisa. It's Ami now. I don't accept takebacks."_

_"Ami...I'll try to meet everyone's expectations."_

_"Good. Just do your best."_

_'Ladies, we should get to collecting the fragment.'_

_"Right!"_

I think it was this mission I had started to realize that Nagisa was really heartfelt in her mission. And I would support her in that no matter what. Even if it seems we're doing something wrong. I would help her.

It's the least I can do for her.

* * *

You know what we didn't have? An Ami/Hyuga fight. Always wanted to put one of those in there. Anyway read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

WHOOP WHOOP. I finally updated this thing. Chapter 3 was my least favorite of the entire game. And I think it shows. But I don't caaaaaaaare I finished this.

* * *

**In the End, You're Irreplaceable**

After Nagisa absorbed the fragment from Parum, she passed out again. So I took her back to Clad 6 and let her rest in my room. I wondered how I managed to get her in my room without alerting people. Anyway, the mission had been draining for us both so I opted to rest a bit on the small chaise lounge that was installed in my room with its black Gothic theme. My chest still throbbed a bit from that Infinity Blast I took.

Hyuga can hit hard when he needs to.

I was about to doze off before I felt something at the foot of the chaise. I noticed that it was Wynarl. He seemed a bit too quiet since our departure.

_"Is something wrong?"_

_'No, it's nothing. Ami darling are you sure that you're willing to do anything to help Nagisa?'_

_"I don't go back on my word you know."_

_'Right, right. I get that feeling from you. You're perhaps a bit too kind Ami. Just remember that no matter what, Nagisa really wants to save Gurhal.'_

_"I believe her."_

_'Good. Now rest up.'_

I wasn't going to argue with him about that so I did. It felt peaceful to get that rest. I hadn't been running myself ragged. But I guess with so many things happening at once, I needed it. When I woke up, I felt refreshed. I noticed that Nagisa was still sleeping, and I assume Wynarl too. It was rare to get some time myself so I used it to catch up on messages from my terminal that I had missed. As I was working on my reports I had gotten a call.

It was Dad.

_"Hey Dad." _

_"Ami are you okay?"_

_"Yeah I'm fine." _

_"Hyuga told me about the mission." _

Dammit Hyuga.

_"I'm fine really. I was in the Guardians, I've taken a lot worse shots." _

_"Well alright. I just can't help to think about the last time I was notified about your injuries."_

_"Ah, right. Sorry. I'll try to be careful."_

For a while, we were silent. Our contact with each other has been limited to say the least. Being busy within our jobs do that. But I guess that's how we operate.

_"Ami, you know I'll have a day off soon. How about we spend it together? Maybe visit Megami."_

_"Yeah, hopefully I'll have a day off too around that time. Visiting Mom would be nice." _

When we hung up, I noticed that Wynarl was looking at me. It's odd to see him look like that. Not his usual self.

_'Ah so that's the famous Shion Tusakanova. He's such a doting parent.'_

_"That's Dad for you. Anyway I'm going to go out and upgrade my weapons, I'll be back shortly."_

I went over to the weapon's shop to upgrade my weapons just as I said. I couldn't help but feel that there was something different going on now. I wasn't too sure on what though. The feeling rarely strays. I would have to be careful then. After restocking, I made my way back to my room. I had heard Nagisa and Wynarl murmur about something or other. It wasn't my business to listen in. Nagisa looked a little started when she saw me.

I guess she was having another one of those moments.

_'No hints?'_

_"None. I would be nice if there was at least a small one."_

_'Lets try asking Ami then. Ami darling do you know where that mutation information is going to? With so little fragments left, Nagisa's having a hard time pinpointing them.'_

_"Would you stop adding 'Darling'? Anyway, I personally don't know. But Crouch would. He was the one who assigned me the mission."_

_"Crouch?" _

_'Remember Nagisa, you met him back when we first came here.'_

_"I see...Well then."_

Nagisa hopped off the bed and went out of my room. I wonder why they would ask about that. At any rate I followed her out and saw the office to Little Wing close.

And then I heard a crash.

This cannot be good. At All.

I ran over to the office. Only to see Nagisa holding Crouch at sword point. And I immediately began to swear in Neudaiz tongue.

I picked up a few words thanks to Mom and my travels to Neudaiz.

_"Just give me the information and you won't get hurt."_

_"What the hell? You think that you'd get away with this. All of Little Wing would be on your ass."_

_'So that's what she mea-Nagisa! Put that sword away! You think That will make him give you information! It just screams 'Oh hey I'm a dangerous person okay thanks' !'_

_"Why? I clearly remember that this is more effective."_

_'It's those memories that you should most definitely forget!'_

Eventually Nagisa relented and put her sword away.

And I got to apologizing formally.

_"Crouch, I'm so so so so sorry about that. She really doesn't know any better."_

_'Nagisa, go on apologize.'_

_"Hmph, fine. I'm really sorry for what I did...better?"_

_"Like that sounded truly from the heart."_

Yeah none of us was buying her apology being sincere for a second.

After it had calmed down somewhat, Crouch had wanted to know why Nagisa needed the information. She didn't elaborate on the reason, other than it was vital. It was hard to prove her reason because the fragments are inside her. But for a moment, I thought I saw Crouch's eyes lighten a bit.

_"Emilia had a similar situation. This girl is almost the same as her."_

_"She is Crouch."_

_"You don't say? You have a troubled partner Ami. Tell you what, I can't confirm it just yet. But let me look into the matter for you."_

_"You'd do that?"_

_"Yep, I won't lie. If I find any leads I'll let you know."_

We thanked Crouch for his help and Nagisa apologized correctly. That brought a good laugh out of Crouch. Just because of that Nagisa was many times more tolerable. He told us to kill some time doing something else while he was working. So we left the office to the cafe to decide our next course.

In that led to an interesting conversation.

_'Hyuga wasn't it? He's a powerful Duman. But he only recently mutated right? Ami?'_

_"Huh, why would I know that?"_

_'You seem like the type to know if he's hurt.'_

_"You are so lucky that you don't have a physical body. Anyway yes, if the reports are right, around six months."_

_"I see. But he hasn't completely accepted the change. And because of that he lacks the full power."_

_"Is that why he lost against you Nagisa back at the building?"_

_"I believe that might be it. He might have held back because he's afraid of his power."_

Afraid?

I couldn't really blame anyone for that. One moment you're a human and the next you're on the path to become a Duman and there's no reversal for it. It just felt odd to hear that Hyuga was afraid. He never seemed the type. Anyway, Wynarl had asked Nagisa when did she become a Duman. I was curious too. She seemed so knowledgeable about Dumans for the short time they were here. Her answer was a bit unnerving

_"From the beginning." _

When Wynarl asked for clarification, Nagisa just simply said that she's been one from the start. She has no memories of her childhood. She doesn't even remember her parents. I felt a pull in my chest then. I think in that moment, I understood what Hilde told me those years ago.

_"This is getting depressing. Anyway, I'm going to go do a few VR missions."_

_"Ah, I'll join you Ami. It's the least we can do." _

_"I'd appreciate it."_

So we went to do some missions while waiting for Crouch to finish things on his end. It was a welcomed distraction from all that was going on. I even picked up some pointers on how to better handle a sword. I figured that if Nagisa could wield a sword like her Steel Hearts, then it wouldn't be bad asking for some tips on my lighter swords. After the second run of the missions, Crouch had called us back into the office. Nagisa seemed excited, I suppose?

Well, Wynarl did say there were only a handful of fragments left.

When we got there, Crouch had let us know that no he didn't find any information other than from the mission with Lumia and Hyuga. But what he did find was a hint that might lead to it. He figured it was better that we heard about this from the person himself.

Who should be showing up right about now.

_"I'm here!"_

_"Yuto, you came here fast and in a hurry."_

So it was Yuto eh?

Yuto was a half-newman, half-beast boy I met on my first mission as a Little Wing member with Emilia. His village was in ruins from Shizuru, who was possessed by Kumhan at that time, to find one of the red tablets.

He's a kind boy, a little eccentric at times though. He can be a bit exhausting to deal with.

_"Who's this?"_

_"Your informant."_

_"Crouch, there's supposed to be pudding. A really big one! Where is it?"_

_"Ah yeah, it's in the cafe. Made especially for you. Anyway, you should go tell them about your secret training area."_

_"After pudding time!" _

And just like that he was gone.

Nagisa had this weird look on her face. I suppose she never had to deal with someone so excited before. Other than Wynarl I suppose.

_"Hey Wynarl?"_

_'Yes Nagisa?'_

_"Um, what's pudding?"_

I stood there shocked for a second.

She didn't know what pudding was?

Well I've learned that once Yuto get into his moments with pudding, we might as well wait it out. I took Nagisa to the cafe where Yuto was already sitting. I had ordered some pudding for Nagisa and a piece of cake for myself with some tea. One of my weaknesses is sweets.

I know it's kind of surprising coming from me.

But since I can't make them, I appreciate when I can get my hands on them.

It seemed like I wasn't the only one though.

_"This pudding is yummy."_

_"See? See?"_

_'Is it really? Well Nagisa isn't listening so it must be.'_

No kidding, she was eating down like it was the last thing.

Come to think of it, I've never seen Nagisa eat.

_"It's very yummy. Probably the yummiest ever!"_

_'Ah I suppose so. Wait! You can see me?'_

_"Of course I can mister. I know that's Nagisa but who are you?"_

_"He has a bond with Mika, Wynarl. He was with me and Emilia during the whole subspace situation._

_'Oh, okay that would explain it then.'_

After introductions Yuto had told us he had trained on Moatoob in this area. Whenever he was there he had gotten some bad feeling. When he had the bad feeling, mutated creatures showed up. So it seems that would be our next place.

Not before more pudding of course.

When everyone was full, we took the shuttle to Moatoob to one of the rainforest areas. It's a lot more bearable than the desert areas, but still doesn't make me like Moatoob a lot. For a moment I did question myself as to why we couldn't take the shuttle all the way to the specific area, but I reasoned that it's because it isn't easily accessible with it.

Yuto, being his eccentric self ran off ahead of us.

_"Is he always like this?"_

_"Yeah, if we don't want to get lost we should catch up as soon as we can."_

So Nagisa and I made a rush to catch up to him. Yuto is one determined person, I give him that much. As we made our trek through the rainforest, there were traps set up. Why would traps be in such an isolated area? I began to have a bad feeling about this place too. We caught up to him once to take a little break in a caved area.

Apparently he had been watching when Nagisa and I fought machines.

_"Hey Ami, I get a creepy feeling from her."_

_"Nagisa?"_

_"Yeah, she's okay when she's like this. But when she's fighting I get this feeling of a frightening strength. And then it disappears."_

A frightening strength?

I tend to forget that Yuto is an attentive person when he needs to.

I have to keep in mind his feelings on these things.

_"Why are you two looking at me so intently?"_

_"Nagisa? A word alone?"_

I figured I should at least tell her what was going on.

_"Yes Ami?"_

_"Well I don't want to alarm you, but you come off as cold hearted. I understand why you are acting like that, but some of the others they might think the wrong way of you."_

_"I see...I'm so used to doing this alone. I don't want any misunderstandings, so I apologize." _

_"Like I said, I'm alright with this."_

Wynarl certainly wasn't making it better with his comments.

He pointed out all of her faults. And I really wished I could punch him. It wasn't helping at all to do that. I know he's blunt but still. Anyway, Wynarl suggested that to clear the air with Yuto, just do what she did with Emilia and me.

_"Yuto, a moment of your time?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Well you see-"_

_"Shh! Something's coming."_

_"An enemy?"_

Son of a-

It's a goddamn De Rol Le.

Have I mentioned how much I hate De Rol Le? Because I do. I always seem to fight them when I have no Rangers in my group. So it makes fighting one unnecessarily long. I always pack a rifle in case of these. But my power output is a lot weaker since I don't train as much as someone whose fighting style is with ranged weapons. Anyway, the battle was finished longer than I would have liked. But Nagisa and Yuto did a good job of bringing the De Rol Le's health down when it did approach us. Another break was needed.

Because seriously, screw De Rol Le.

_"Sorry about that Yuto. I was not aware of my surroundings."_

_"It's alright. But you wanted to ask me something?"_

_"Ah yes. Please fight me."_

...what?

Apparently the clear the air suggestion concluded to Nagisa wanting to fight Yuto. Now that I thought about it, that's how Emilia and I met her. Wynarl was pointing out how big of a misunderstanding she was making.

_"It isn't anything like that, just that you look 'Dangerous'."_

Yuto had explained that when she was fighting, she looks as if she doesn't care if she died in the process. He was saying that Nagisa should have the will to live. As long as she had that, then everyone was going to be fine.

I smiled a little.

There are moments that Yuto is wise beyond his years.

A few more minutes of rest and we made our way out of the cave. I shivered a bit from the sudden transition to a snowy area. If I hadn't known beforehand, it would have been hard to believe that Moatoob was capable of having snow. Anywhere. These were apparently Yuto's training grounds. I could see why he would choose this place. The climate is different that what people would expect of Moatoob and it's so far off that no one would really bother to come this way.

Though I worry if it's because of the machines we had to face on the way here.

_"What business do you have here?"_

An adult beast suddenly showed up in front of us. I should have been more aware of his presence. It's hard to tell how he is because he had sunglasses on. What was most unique was that one of his arms was different.

It looked very similar to an arm from a beast's black nanoblast.

I've heard from other Little Wing members that sometimes their beast partners have an odd chance of turning into this form. And in that form, they harm enemy and ally.

Nagisa seemed to get serious again. It's still a little off putting to see her be so meek one moment and serious the next.

_"I have business up ahead and if you'll move you won't get hurt."_

_"You're trespassing on Rogues' turf. Whatever business you have I suggest you leave it be. We do not take kindly to this kind of action."_

Nagisa didn't seem to back down. Yuto either. When I looked, I noticed that the male was looking at me. Even though he had his shades on, I felt a little intimidated by his stare.

_"How about you young lady?"_

_"Me?" _

It took a moment.

Something definitely didn't feel right.

I think I could trust this man.

_"Nagisa, Yuto stand down. Maybe he'll be able to help us with our predicament."_

_"Ami-"_

_"Nagisa, I am party leader. Trust me, you do not want to cross the Rogues."_

_"Fine, since it's you who's saying this."_

_"You seem to understand. But I can see that you won't leave. So how about a deal? I can forgive your trespassing on one condition."_

_"Name it."_

_"I'm investigating a mutation phenomenon. Help me with my investigation and I'll permit you access."_

Nagisa really didn't take too kindly to being talked to like that.

_"What gives you the right to permit us?"_

_"Honestly, it doesn't matter. Cut me down if you like. But I can assure you, you'll be targeted day and night in retaliation from the Rogues."_

_"Nagisa! I said stand down. You have no idea the consequences of being on the Rogues' enemy list." _

_"And you know Ami?"_

_"No. I've dealt with them as a Guardian. They really are okay as long as you don't do anything to cross them."_

_"Ah, Ami is it? You're a Guardian?"_

_"Former, but that's not relevant to this mission."_

He chuckled a bit.

_"Yes of course. So I assume we have a deal?"_

_"Yeah." _

_"Good. You can call me...Alfort Tylor."_

Hmm, that name sounds so famil-

Wait. No way.

_"Tylor?"_

_"So you know of me?"_

_"Not exactly. But you probably don't remember me. I was Laia's pupil."_

_"Hmm...ah. Now I see why your name is familiar."_

_"Ami you know him?"_

_"Kind of. He's helped out the Guardians a few times. You guys can trust him."_

After introductions were out of the way, we got down to the heart of the mission. To get to where we needed to go, we have to disable security systems. Which may or may not have tightened up because of our intrusion. Since there were so many, Nagisa and I were grouped together while Tylor and Yuto worked by themselves. Yuto had the idea of turning it into a competition. Which, oddly, Tylor agreed to. The security system was basically more of the machines we faced while getting here. Some were a little harder than others to take down. But all the same we disabled the systems.

When we finally disabled the eighteen teleporters that housed the systems we took another break. I noticed that Nagisa was talking with Tylor about something. I really couldn't make out what it was. He left and Nagisa made her way towards me. She looked as if she had realized something. But I didn't want to point that out to her.

_"Hey Ami?"_

_"Yeah?  
"How do you see me?"_

_"You're a friend. Why?"_

For a moment, she looked shocked.

I thought the feeling was mutual?

_"It's nothing. Don't worry about it. We should get ready. I feel a fragment past this door."_

As soon as she said that, we a crunching sound. The four of us ran through the door, only to be met with a huge machine. Tylor assumed it was the mutating creatures making it active. So we had to destroy it. Facing towering machines isn't new. But this one seemed different with its attack pattern.

If you can call shooting every which way a pattern.

With such a huge machine as an enemy, we had to first disable the legs. It was only when it was thoroughly grounded could we reach its core. That core happened to be the weak point too. Of course the core was reinforced pretty well before we finally broke it. We were quite lucky when it was defeated it didn't explode.

Yeah that would be very bad.

Nagisa was breathing pretty hard. I assume it's difficult to fight in such strong proximity to a fragment. And with the others in her, probably even worse. Suddenly she stilled.

_"The fragment...it isn't here!"_

_"What?"_

_"I felt it so strongly! It couldn't have just disappeared! Ami you saw it didn't you?"_

_"No I didn't Nagisa."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"I wouldn't lie to you about that."_

Nagisa called for Wynarl. After a couple minutes he appeared. Though he looked a little tired. Nagisa explained the situation to him. He basically said the feeling was wrong. Finding it by feel isn't perfect so it was going to happen eventually.

He disappeared soon after.

_"So I take it by your conversation you didn't find what you're looking for?"_

_"No..."_

_"I see, tell me what you're looking for?"_

_"How could I?"_

_" 'How could I?' she really have no idea who I am?"_

And then the Landeel appeared.

It's still a big beautiful ship from when I was able to ride on it.

For some reason, I can see Tylor having a hobby for ships.

Anyway, he said that because of his title of 'Don' should we need his resources we can always count on him. Mainly because we're his friends. He gave us his partner card before boarding.

_"Remember one saying: No matter how significant, each life is irreplaceable"_

* * *

Eff chapter 3 for reals. It was such a hassle on hard mode. And I hated they never really explained why Tylor's arm is the way it is in game. But I guess we can assume it was the mutations taking place?

Anyway next up is my second favorite. THE BEACH EPISODE.

Read and review?


	4. Chapter 4

Ahh! Sorry for the lateness. Busy. But expect sorta faster updates, I'm dedicating the summer to finishing this fic. Thanks for the reviews and views so far. I honestly thought I was in over my head when I first started this.

Anywho it's a sorta long one so prepare to sit. Also pure fanservice isn't my specialty so forgive for any obvious corny parts.

* * *

**Beach Outings and Giant Lobsters**

It felt kind of odd to be riding back to Clad 6 without having to carry Nagisa sleeping self. But with how quiet she's been, it's hard to tell the difference. When we got back, Emilia was waiting for us. She could tell immediately that something was wrong.

_"Nagisa, you look so down. And where's that pervert?"_

_"Wynarl is sleeping. If you don't object, I'd like to take my leave."_

_"Huh? Oh...sure. Can you meet me back when he's awake? There's a minor detail I wanted to ask him."_

_"Of course. If you'll excuse me..."_

The two of us watched as Nagisa went to the cafe. It was then I told her what had happened on Moatoob. Emilia figured that it was a crushing blow to her self-confidence that made her like this now.

Somehow I don't think that's quite it.

Emilia told Yuto and I that she may be close to completing her theory. And if it was recognized, she would get her doctorate. I was happy for her. Ever since the Subspace incident, she had been working hard on it. I suppose I should be working on mines too.

But it's hard balancing school with Little Wing work.

So in celebration, she and Yuto went to go shopping. And eat pudding of course. I declined. Having more than enough sweets for right now and wanting to rest after that mission. I changed out of my clothes into something that was warmer. My current clothes still had that chill from the mountains in them. Again, I got caught up on all my messages and paperwork from my terminal. Significantly less than last time.

And now I was bored.

This is rare.

I had wanted to check on Nagisa, but I think she needed the space. Give her a bit of time to sort herself. If she isn't trying to find fragments, she's passed out from absorbing them and vice versa. A break of doing neither might help her.

Anyway, it was odd having nothing to do. Going on missions didn't appeal to me at that moment. Neither did contacting anyone. I hadn't realize how focused I was in my work until then. Having nothing to do at Clad 6, I took a shuttle to the G-Colony.

It's been a long while since I've been there. The last time was to confront Laia. But I wouldn't be visiting the headquarters. I would actually be taking a stroll in the residential section. The place I grew up. It changed quite a bit since I walked though the somewhat familiar paths. I guess you can say I had fond memories of my growing up. It wasn't bad. It just reminded me of the times I would spend with Mom.

I had an urge to see my old house. But I don't like to think that someone lived in it now.

_"Ami? It's you isn't it?"_

_"Hilde?"_

I couldn't help but smile when I saw Hildegarde, Hilde, again. I had heard that during my initial time in Little Wing, Hilde had also left the Guardians and was living in relative peace with her husband. In a way, Hilde was the kick start to who I am now.

_"Ami! It truly has been a while. You look so grown up now."_

_"And you grew your hair."_

_"Heh, I don't live too far from here. Would you like to come for some lunch at least?"_

_"I can't decline from a friend."_

Hilde's house was just a few minutes walk from where we met. It was a decent sized place. I felt a feeling of familiarity being in her home. I noticed that she had a lot of pictures of places she went to on the wall. I guess with her guardian status and her husband being in AMF, they were well traveled.

_"So what brought you to the G-colony? I know you usually come when the Guardians ask for you."_

_"Yeah. But not today. I just needed something to do. I didn't realize until now that I've been doing just a lot of work. I don't have hobbies."_

_"What about that music?"_

_"Other than that. Besides I didn't have a keyboard installed in my quarters there."_

_"Ah...you're restless. I suppose at your age, you can't help it. But you should savor those moments."_

_"I know I know. But I can't help it."_

_"Heh, I know. You have shades of that girl I found in Parum so long ago." _

I smiled a little.

Hilde always found some way to make me feel better.

Almost like Mom.

It was comforting to have that feeling again.

_"Speaking of restless, you settled down yet?"_

At that I sputtered my tea all over the table.

I could hear Hilde laughing as she started to wipe up the mess.

_"Why would you ask that?" _

_"What Ami? It's a perfectly good question."_

_"Well yeah. But no. Busy, remember?"_

_"Ami, I rather not push you but at least consider it?"_

_"Yeah I know. But it's kinda hard."_

Right at that moment, my communit rang. It was Emilia. She had wondered where I went since I don't usually leave Clad 6 unless it was a mission. Thankfully she didn't ask why I was at the G-Colony when I told her such. But she was waiting for me at the cafe. Apparently she was going to have a meeting.

_"Duty never stops."_

_"I know Ami. That's very like you. At the very least take a vacation."_

_"I'll try Hilde. Thanks."_

I got to the cafe. Apparently it wasn't a personal meeting. She had called Lumia and Shizuru over along with Yuto.

And Nagisa too.

_"Why did you call all of us here? It better be important."_

_"Of course it is. I just got the results from the board. It's final. You can add 'Doctor' to my name now."_

I was happy actually. I did witness her working on hard on getting her doctorate.

The others?

Not so much.

But that wasn't the main reason why she had called us. Because of that Ursula gave her passes to a high end resort. Whose main attraction was an artificial beach. I was surprised. I hadn't been to a beach in a very long time. There was Paracabana Coast. But that was before the Seed invaded. Since then I had mostly gone there as a Guardian was for mission related things. So I would be lying if I wasn't the least bit excited about going. Lumia looked a little flustered about going.

I admit I was a little nostalgic seeing her like when she was my pupil.

Everyone had walked off to get ready. Except for Emilia, Nagisa and myself. Emilia had started to tug Nagisa, getting her to come with her. I think she was confused that Emilia's invitation extended to her as well.

_"Why?"_

_"Well I had heard you were feeling down. And it's times like that you need to go and have fun!"_

I smiled at her reasoning.

_"Oh Ami! I left something on your table in your room for you."_

_"I fear for what it is..."_

At any rate I went back to my room. I did see the box, but for the moment I had went to my clothing storage. I had a one-piece swimsuit from my training days in the Guardians. It had still fit me so I kept it when I left. But I couldn't find it in there.

Then I glanced at the box again.

So help me Emilia.

Sure enough, when I opened the box, it was a black bikini. It would show quite a bit of skin. But nothing indecent. At least she didn't go crazy in the design. Though, I am a bit worried that the bottom is tied from the sides. But all and all something I would have picked if I was forced to get a new swimsuit. I put the clothing in my nanotranser and went on my way to the meeting place.

The resort is something to be seen. I could tell how much work went into making the beach as real as possible. Even the salty air smell was replicated into the beach. I went into the clothing station and changed into my swimsuit.

It did feel a little tight.

I don't really know how to take it.

I walked out toward the sands. It felt good under my feet. Emilia seemed to be waiting for me. She was wearing a red and white stripped two piece with a skirt on hers. It did fit her personality.

_"Ami you made it!" _

_"Yeah of course. I don't want the trouble you and Ursula went through to get me a pass to go to waste."_

_"Good. I see you're wearing the gift I left you."_

_"Yeah. Thanks. Though, don't you think it's a little...tight?"_

_"It's supposed to be tight. You don't want it to float away in the water do you? Besides, I wasn't really expecting for you to fill it out like this."_

I could feel Emilia sizing me up with her eyes.

_"Cut that out! You look like a perv doing that."_

_"Ha ha ha. You look really good in it. You should show off more often."_

_"Ursula said the same thing."_

_"H-Hi guys..."_

Lumia showed up not too long afterwards. She was wearing the exact one-piece I had been looking for. I'm not surprised since it's standard issue for the female trainees. Emilia directed her look to Lumia.

Mainly at the fact that Lumia was flat-chested.

Lets just clear it out right now.

It's a touchy subject for Lumia.

But I really don't see why.

If any guy called her flat, she would have beat them with an inch of their life.

And then I would finish the job.

Yuto and Shizuru showed up next. Yuto was so excited about going to the beach. Moatoob doesn't have beaches so I can see why. Shizuru was in the shadows, but Emilia pulled him out.

And it took all I had not to laugh at him.

He was wearing swim briefs. I don't see a lot of men pulling that off. But what made me try not to laugh at him was him being flustered at all of us wearing suits. It's ironic since in his normal clothes he's basically shirtless with a jacket over it. It was amusing to see someone who's usually calm act like that too.

_"Hello, everyone." _

And then Nagisa shows up.

I do mean appearing and showing up everyone.

Lumia and Emilia sobbed on each other of Nagisa's body. I was a little surprised myself that she had such a filling body type under her clothes too. I didn't realize that she was _that_ pale either. If she wasn't Duman, I'd be more worried. But it seemed pretty run of the mill for Dumans to have unnaturally pale skin. She seemed confused about Emila's and Lumia's reaction so I pulled her aside and told her the true reasoning.

_"But I don't understand why they would want a bigger size. It'll get in the way of fighting."_

_"That explains why your clothing is so deceptive actually."_

_"What?"_

_"No nothing."_

_"But with all these looks...I can see why it's so embarrassing."_

And Wynarl made his reappearance then.

While Nagisa was thinking of ways of killing him, I went out into the water and swam. I wouldn't say I have an affinity to water, but I had always liked to swim. It cleared my head a little. I was just able to be myself. If that made any sense. I noticed Yuto swimming a little further than me while I was out there. With his background, I guess it's natural.

Everything was just so peaceful right now.

I wish it was like this everyday.

_"Ami! Come join us for some ball!"_

I swam back to shore and joined with Shizuru and Yuto for a game against Lumia, Emilia, and Nagisa. Emilia and Lumia showed Nagisa real quick how to play before we got started. And it was a pretty decent game going. I'm a little relieved that me being older didn't make me rusty. The last time I played was in high school during the gym classes. And then the ball went to Nagisa.

_"Hiyaaah!"_

She spiked the ball.

So much so, it broke the ball on ground impact.

I think if anyone had tried to intercept it, they would have a shattered wrist.

The rest of the time at the beach was relaxing. Something I think we all needed. I went on ahead and went to find Nagisa so we could leave together. I found overlooking the horizon of the beach from a cliff.

_"Ah, Ami. You were looking for me?"_

_"Yeah, it's about time to go."_

_"I see. Can I just sit here for a little longer? I want to make sure to not forget this scene."_

_"Sure. You don't mind me sitting with you?"_

As the two of us stared at the scene, Nagisa told me that this time was the best time she had in her life. From what she remembered anyway. To be so focused on fighting. She had forgotten moments like today.

We went back to Clad 6 with a fresh body and mind. I noticed that Nagisa was happier. I prefer to see her like this anyway. She shouldn't let the weight of her mission dictate her so much.

It was short lived however

An alarm sounded in the area.

_"An alarm. That sounds like an inside emergency."_

Kunoh came in afterwards. She's one of the members of Little Wing. She was here before I signed up. Mostly we just talked when we passed by each other. She too was a former Guardian.

Specifically she had watched over Emilia for a short time there.

It was good to have someone who was in a similar position as me in Little Wing. Anyway, she told us that mutated creatures had just appeared in the resort that we just came from. How dd they show up so quickly? And how did we not even notice them?

At any rate, Emilia went to find those answers. And to stop the creatures from spreading to more civilian areas. Lumia, Yuto, and Shizuru went to help with evacuations. Which left me and Kunoh to dispatch the creatures that had already gotten free.

_"Wait, I want to go to?"_

_"And you are?"_

_"I won't be a hindrance, I'm confident in my skills."_

_"What do you say Ami?"_

_"Take her with us. She's as good as she says."_

_"As long as it's you giving your permission."_

We made our way back to the beach. There we met Vasque. He's a Cast, part of Little Wing as well. Our paths rarely crossed in missions, but from the times we chatted he seemed really interested in information. Scholarly I suppose. After getting the introductions out of the way we got a call from Emilia. The resort area has some defensive protocols put up. But not as strong as it could be. Mostly because the beach resort is the absolute last place we would think would suspect to an attack. Regardless we'd need to activate the systems manually. We did find one not too far from our starting point.

But when we activated it however.

_"What? A raid?"_

_"They are after the terminal!"_

_"Push them back! We can't let them destroy the terminal at all costs!"_

Yeah, the creatures had figured out enough that destroying the terminal would bring down the barrier. So once we activated one, we had to be ready to defend it. It's a smart strategy.

But these were mutated creatures.

How could they have planned this?

I didn't have time to think of an answer. There were more attacks coming in from different terminals. The four of us quickly made our way through the beach and got rid of the creatures along the way. Nagisa looked more focused to get rid of these creatures.

I wonder if it's because the beach is special to her?

It took a while but all the creatures were taken care of. All that remained was the main creature responsible for it all. At Kunoh's suggestion we took a small break to gather ourselves for it. All my weapons seemed to be in order so I was ready to go. Though the earlier fact about the creatures still bothered me.

_"Nagisa, did you know about the fragment?"_

_"Ah, no not really. I faintly sensed it but I can't rely one-hundred percent on it right?"_

_"Well it's only been wrong once. So it's not doubtful."_

_"Right. Ami, why do they believe me?"_

_"Kunoh and Vasque? Well probably the same reason everyone else do. They just do. We can see that despite your reasoning, you truly want peace for Gurhal. It's what we want too."_

_"I see. I'll try not to let you or the others down."_

_"Just do your best. That's all I can ask for you."_

We went inside the teleporter to where the head of the mutated creature was housed.

_'It's carrying a fragment.'_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes, the mutation that occurs when one carries a fragment..."_

_"Ami, Nagisa! Look sharp! Here it comes!"_

It's kinda hard to describe Giel Zorg. It's a giant lobster. Which shoot out poisonous puddles of something. It has a very hard shell. Something I don't think my daggers or sword can get through without sustaining some heavy damage to them. I change them for a pair of knuckles. Gudda Skela to be exact. Knuckle weapons puts more force in my attacks better than my bladed weapons could do. Plus with my hands covered in the metal and photons, I won't get any nasty aftershocks from hitting the shell. I punched at its shelled claw, putting everything I had into each blow. I heard a crack from the other claw.

I saw that Nagisa had already started to penetrate the shell on her side.

The enemy also had a weakness. At the top of its tail was an uncovered spot. Kunoh had used her bow to hit the area while Vasque backed her up. There were a few times it would suddenly move, shifting the pier we were fighting on in a new position.

Did I mention that the pier was not being held by anything?

Yeah, the pier floats.

Not something we wanted to happen with a huge creature moving about so often.

There were quite a few times I worried that someone would fall overboard. But I was amazed how we all kept our footing stable enough with that going on. With a well placed Infinity Blast by Nagisa, Giel went down.

_"Everyone alright?"_

_"I think so, clothes are a bit soaked though."_

_"Looks like no serious injuries. But that stone."_

Just as Giel disintegrated, the fragment was left in its place.

_"I feel such an ominous presence from it."_

_"That's..."_

_"What you were looking for. Isn't it Nagisa?"_

_"Yes. I'm sorry."_

_"No need to apologize for anything. Just hurry and deal with it. You've made your mind so see it through to the end. Vasque and I will report back. You two did good out here."_

After Kunoh handed me her partner card, which I really don't know why now I got it, Nagisa started to go towards the fragment.

Then she stopped.

Hesitation?

_"Ami. If what I'm doing makes it seem like I'm going down an evil path what would you do?"_

_"Me? That's a tough question. But I do know I'll believe in you. I have a knack for this. I know you're a good person."_

_"That's very bold Ami. I wonder if you realize the severity of your words."_

_'Nagisa...'_

_"Don't say anything Wynarl. I'll collect this fragment and leave the rest to you Ami."_

Something seemed odd.

It was a very quiet ride back to Clad 6. Wynarl usually would be present to keep me company while Nagisa's passed out from the fragments. But not this time. I let her rest in my bed again. Honestly I didn't mind it as much anymore. I went to type my report about the latest mission before Wynarl made an appearance again.

_'Ami darling.'_

_"I keep telling you don't call me that."_

_'But why not?'_

_"It's...a very intimate addition."_

_'A ha! I figured as such! You really are such a shy girl under all that. So who is it?'_

_"None of your business."_

_'Uh huh. I think I know. Don't think I don't notice those side glances and the tone you talk about Mister President.'_

_"Sh-Shut up!" _

_'Ha ha ha. It's funny to see you blush like that.'_

_"Whatever."_

_'We didn't choose wrong in asking you to partner with us.'_

Wynarl told me that Nagisa was rapidly losing her memories. Most likely a side-effect from absorbing fragments. But it was odd for him. How could she still remember her mission even with her memory decaying?

It was like it was carved into her brain.

Who could give such an order?

Why?

To make anyone subject themselves to such hardships.

Honestly, I would love to give this person a good punch in the face.

_'Ami darling, can I use your terminal?'_

_"Uh that was out of nowhere. But okay, I gotta change out of these clothes anyway. And I'm locking my door."_

I put back on my replica that Ursula gave me. It should have warmed up by now. I gave a quick comb through my hair. My brain was nagging at me that something since the Moatoob mission didn't feel right. I couldn't place why, just a slight uneasiness that wouldn't go away. When I came out, Nagisa was awake. Looking pretty good even. She looked like she had just finished talking to Wynarl.

_"How you feeling Nagisa?"_

_"Pretty good. Thank you. I know I must be bothering you always using your room to rest."_

_"It's not a problem at all. I can't leave you exactly in the middle of anywhere when you're passed out."_

_"I see. Still thank you."_

Then she left my room.

But I could have sworn I heard her say 'Goodbye'.

A few minutes later, Emilia showed up. It's rare for her to show up and actually talk. She wanted to talk about Nagisa and the fragments.

Those fragments are Dark Falz Fragments.

The Seed came from those fragments.

_"Whoa what?"_

That would explain why I always felt uneasy around them.

_"Yeah, I know. Freaky huh?"_

_"Emilia! Have you told the Guardians about this?"_

_"Well not yet. Nagisa has them in her body and if wind got to them about it..."_

_"I understand. You care about Nagisa. Sorry, it's just that we thought we were thorough."_

_"Ami..."_

_"It's nothing, continue."_

_"Well notes show that when all the fragments come together they become Dark Falz. If Nagisa has all the fragments in her. What's going to happen to her?"_

Oh no.

Oh no no no no no.

Not that.

I stood up from my chair quickly. Is this why Nagisa couldn't tell me anything about her end goal? Why she always looked so sad when people asked about what she's going to do afterwards? Why she kept asking was I sure about believing her?

I punched my table hard.

Goddammit.

Why in the hell didn't I see this before?

_"Her goal isn't to revive Dark Falz. Is it?"_

_"For all of Gurhal's sake, I hope not."_

Then the alarms sounded again.

It was coming from the Residential Area.

_"What's happening now?"_

_"I dunno Emilia, but lets go."_

I made sure I had all my weapons in my nanotranser before heading out. That uneasiness I was having was getting worse. Now with all this information about the fragments in my head, it only made the feeling stronger than ever. Emilia and I got to the lobby.

Who knew that three words would completely unnerve me.

_"Ami...you're late."_

* * *

And cliffhanger~!

It felt right to end it right there. I plan on including one side mission in this fanfic. It feels kinda eh to go through the entire story and not include at least one side chapter. But yeah, probably as you read this I'm working on the next chapter so don't bring the pitchforks out yet. Hopefully it won't stay as a cliffhanging update for too long.

Anywho, read and review~


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

I said I'll update soonish. Thanks for the reviews and views again.

Another sit your butt down chapter. So enjoy~

* * *

**Story of My Life**

_"Ami...you're late."_

It was just chaos in the lobby of Clad 6. There Nagisa stood. All around us was the bodies of the patrons. Shopkeepers, Little Wing members, civilians. I heard Emilia gasp at the sight.

The red alert lights really made it look worse.

_"Nagisa! What are you doing?"_

_"If I explained, would you truly understand? Can't you draw your own conclusions?"_

Well yeah I could.

There was a key detail about the scene that I had picked up almost immediately.

_"Is this why you were fiddling with the Dark Falz fragments?"_

_"Oh? You know what they are? Well it's hard to explain. But that doesn't matter."_

_"Doesn't matter my ass! Why involve Clad 6? These people have nothing to do with us."_

_"It's precisely the reason. You're a Guardian at heart Commander. You wouldn't do this without some...persuasion." _

_"Don't call me that! Why now?"_

_"Why not? I've planned this since the moment our weapons clashed."_

_"Nagisa...I can't."_

_"If you care about Gurhal you will kill me!"_

I've never heard so much emotion come out of her until then.

It's a shame it's a moment of her being a death seeker.

I shook my head.

I told Wynarl, I wouldn't take that path like I did with the child on Moatoob.

I won't kill an innocent life.

_"But.."_

_"But nothing! Do you need even more reason?"_

Nasiga used the boosters from her Steel Hearts to propel herself over to Emilia.

I couldn't let that happen.

I ran over and blocked the incoming strike with my Kokuintou Houzuki.

_"Ami!"_

_"Are you alright Emilia?"_

_"I'll be fine. But Nagisa."_

She had moved back from the force of the block.

Was she smirking?

_"Touched a nerve did I? I hope this will persuade you now."_

_"Nagisa...I-"_

_"Shut up! That's still not enough for you! You want everyone you care for to die you bastard! After I kill Emilia I'll go to Parum next!"_

My eyes widened, I knew what she was hinting at.

Dad...

Hyuga...

I couldn't let that happen.

_"Fine!"_

Nagisa took off her eyepatch. For someone who wanted me to kill her, she's going at this full force. I could hear Emilia in the background shouting at me not to kill her. And I wouldn't. But if I died, then it would be a moot point. So I did attempt some slashes at her while blocking her strikes. I had never felt such rage in attacks before. It was unnerving. For one person to have so much inside them.

I wonder if the fragments facilitated those feelings.

At one point, I noticed an opening. I put away my sword. If I had struck with my sword then Nagisa would have most certainly died. I placed my hands in the Spark Fists again and punched her at her side. I noticed she was surprised at the sudden blow.

Hand to hand is nearly a necessity when mastering twin daggers.

The only reason why I didn't master knuckles is because I couldn't get used to the weight of higher end ones to use them constantly.

I took her moment of surprise to wrench the sword out of her hands. And then I elbowed her back so she couldn't easily reach for it again. She glared at me hard. But I had caught on to her game. I wasn't going to play it. I threw her sword aside.

_"Why. Don't. You. Kill. Me!"_

_"Shut the hell up, I'm not playing this. I'm not going to kill you."_

_"Are you stupid! Fight me!"_

_"Enough you two!"_

Both Nagisa and I had completely forgotten that Emilia was watching our exchange. She was almost into tears. But she didn't cry. If it weren't for the circumstances of the situation, would have smiled.

_"Why are you doing this Nagisa? This isn't like you at all! You don't do things for no reason."_

_"It was my plan to betray you all along and I-"_

_"That's a load of crap! Now tell me again, and omit the lies."_

_"Ugh..."_

_'Enough! I'll settle this myself!'_

We were hit with a flash of light. When it died down, Wynarl had appeared and Nagisa seemed frozen. But it was odd. He was serious. Even more serious than the glimpses he had shown before. He explained that Nagisa had no intention on killing anyone. It was only a ruse to get herself killed so everything will be easier. My refusal had apparently been a bump in her plan.

Oh and Wynarl had the fragment from Moatoob in his body.

That would explain why he was so tired after that mission.

_'Of course I couldn't be satisfied if Dark Falz was simply revived. So may I direct you to the screen?'_

A large screen showed up from the lobby. It's usually reserved for large member meetings. It was a shot of Parum. The ground was glowing. Then something began to rise from it. A cube? It wasn't long before that cube broke away to reveal a vessel.

How in the hell did we not know about this?

After so many years. With war and Parum being renewed.

There wasn't so much as a hint that such a thing existed.

Holy Ark Crowley was its name. Apparently Wynarl was a researcher as well during the Ancients' time. This was what he was studying before their era came to an end. With Dark Falz and Crowley in his possession, he could do anything.

His first act?

Destroy Gurhal.

_"Wynarl you piece of crap. You planned this from the get go?"_

_'That's so harsh Ami darling.'_

_"Wynarl...what are you planning?"_

_"You haven't figured it out yet Nagisa? Well I would suggest taking the rest of your time to figure that out then."_

I could hear the people starting to shift and wake up. Apparently Wynarl noticed as well.

_'Well it won't do any good if people started to wake up now. Some can't hear my voice after all.'_

_"Wynarl you.."_

There was another flash of light.

When we looked Nagisa was more relaxed in her posture.

_"Nagisa?"_

_"Not quite."_

_"Wynarl..."_

In Nagisa's body Wynarl proclaimed what was now happening. And the choice we'd have to make. If we kill her, Gurhal will be safe. If we don't, we signed for its death. When I was ready, we'd meet on Crowley. At that moment they disappeared.

_"What should we do?"_

I held Emilia as she cried. And I think she cried a little for me too. It was too much, too soon. That night we stayed in the Little Wing office. It was too much to try and sleep with all that was going on. All over the news it was the same. Reports about Crowley appearing. And GRM is getting a lot of crap since it was in their own sector. But they were quick to say that it wasn't them.

Crouch had suggested that we talk to the AMF and try and get them to shoot it down. But I was against that. AMF had nothing to do with this. There was a reason they chose me. Chose Little Wing. I would honor that choice.

_"What you do suggest then Ami? The ship isn't capable of aerial combat like this. We'd be shot down by that thing before we even get half way."_

_"I see...all you need is a suitable system then correct?"_

From the side of the entry to the office, Tylor was there. It was certainly a surprise.

_"How did you get here?"_

_"Ah forgive me, I don't usually intrude like this. But we have a bad habit of doing covert activities."_

_"Cover-you know what never mind. I don't think I want to know."_

_"Ha ha ha. It's probably best that you don't know the specifics Guardian Ace."_

_"It's just Ami now."_

_"Old habits. If you want the most efficient end to this I have the means to do so."_

_"You mean the Landeel?"_

_"You remembered?"_

_"Of course I do, we wouldn't have been able to go to Rykros without it. But why offer it to us?"_

For a moment Tylor looked confused.

_"You don't know?"_

_"Know what?"_

_"Why I'm here?"_

_"No...?"_

_"I received a call from a terminal in Clad 6. The message said my help would be needed. The name on that message was yours Ami."_

_"Me?"_

_"When you get a chance to do that Ami?"_

_"Never?"_

I'm pretty sure I would remember if I sent a message to someone like Tylor. I couldn't think further because Crouch had gotten another call.

_"Oh it's about time that I got through. Ah! Ami and Emilia are here too. Perfect!"_

_"Hyuga? What are you doing?"_

_"Wait you know the GRM president?"_

_"It's a very long story that we don't have time for Crouch."_

_"Ami, you don't remember calling me?"_

_"Isn't that the private line? Why would I know your private line for GRM?"_

This was very odd indeed. At the very least they would have gotten the message a few hours ago. And I was here in the office with Emilia. It seemed that Emilia was trying to think why too.

_"It was by mail right?"_

_"Yes."_

_"That's right."_

_"No way! Ami I think I know who's behind it. Old man, keep them company."_

_"Wha-"_

Emilia dragged me by the arm back to my room. Just before we touched my terminal, a hologram of Wynarl appeared. Emilia was just about ready to rip a new one in him but he stopped her. He only had put a small amount of data in my terminal to explain what needs to be done.

Now that I think about it, it makes sense he would look at me typing on my terminal.

It's not really easy to imitate how I type.

The gist of the conversation was that to activate Crowley, he needed Dark Falz revived. He didn't give why. But some how I would need to go up to Crowley. It would explain why he sent for Tylor.

_"Why us?"_

_'Why not? Nagisa chose you. It's all up to you.'_

_"And if we refuse. You certainly haven't done anything to regain my trust in you."_

_'Heh, very smart. Let me give you a little push then.'_

Immediately after, Crouch called us. Crowley had begun to move. Slowly, but it was heading towards Clad 6. As advanced as we are, it's nothing compared to the Ancients.

All of Clad 6 would be destroyed.

_"Son of a bitch. Did you need to go this far?"_

_'Perhaps. Just come to Crowley and it all will end.'_

_"Just tell me one thing. Is Nagisa okay?"_

_'I'm surprised. But I can assure you she's okay for now. But even I don't know for how long since she's trying her hardest to keep Dark Falz contained.'_

We went back to the office for now. We explained the entire situation to Crouch. He looked just as stressed as I was. So much to do. This situation has to be the most dire that I've ever faced. Even more than the Rykros mission. I kind of wished I had something to work this stress out on.

_"So what are you going to do Ami?"_

_"I'm going. I have to save Nagisa."_

_"Even if seems most likely a trap?"_

_"Yeah. I have to go."_

_"Are you sure? If it gets to the worse case, we'll simply self-destruct Clad 6. No need to waste your lives."_

_"Are you stupid Old Man! Clad 6 is our home. Ami and I won't let anything happen to it."_

_"But with just the two of you, what can you possibly do?"_

That was a good question. Luckily Shizuru and Yuto showed up to help us. With all of us, we just might have one more shot. I couldn't say I was excited. I mean I was happy about this chance we got. But this is the third time I've had to do something like this. And at my age, it just wears me down.

I would have to suck it up for now.

Nagisa's life depended on it.

We boarded the Landeel. It would be a little while before preparations and actually reaching Crowley so while Emilia, Yuto, and Shizuru had toured around Landeel, I went into one of the private rooms to settle down.

Somehow I had managed to doze off.

I only noticed when my communit had rang.

_"Satomora here."_

_"Ami? I had wondered why you weren't at the bridge."_

_"Oh Hyuga. Yeah I just needed some time to myself."_

_"You sound tired."_

_"Honestly I am. It's just so much. Why me? I thought when I left the Guardians all the world saving was behind me. But here I am, helping to save Gurhal for a third time."_

_"Ami..."_

_"I don't regret doing this or anything like that. Just that when can I stop?"_

_"I don't know honestly."_

I laughed a little to myself.

Of course he wouldn't know.

Who _really_ does?

Our talk got interrupted by Tylor announcing that we were getting close to range towards Crowley. Hyuga would need to get ready on his end while I needed to get ready to infiltrate.

_"Ami."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Come back alive okay?"_

_"I will."_

The others didn't ask where I was when I arrived at the bridge. I was still feeling uneasy about this. But I pushed far down inside me. I had to be strong. I couldn't show this to Emilia and the others. Not now anyway.

_"We're going right on in. It just might get bumpy."_

_"Might?"_

He was not kidding.

Tylor drove right on in towards Crowley while Hyuga had provided cover with his machines. Crowley was giving it all it got in trying to shoot us down.

_"There's a problem."_

_"What?"_

_"If we try to get to a safe distance to land it will shoot us down."_

_"You think we can get close enough for us to jump?"_

_"Ami?! Are you crazy?"_

_"Heh, it's a bold plan. But we can see what we can do, prepare yourselves."_

I watched the others get to the opening hatch. While the others were doing that I adjusted my communit to Landeel's frequency. Just in case.

_"Ami. How many people should we prepare for coming back."_

_"Five."_

For a moment, I saw Tylor smirk.

_"Five it is.I expect everyone back then."_

I gave a nod as I met up with Emilia and the others. The hatch began to open. It wasn't as high up as I thought we would be jumping from. But still pretty dangerous if you don't know what you're doing. But it's really as simple as focusing your lineshield's output so that it'll take the brunt of the impact.

And then we jumped.

I'm a little surprised that the surface of Crowley didn't have any sentry machines shooting at us. But I suppose we are lucky in that aspect. Crowley looked so pristine. It's hard to believe that such a thing had enough offensive power to bring Gurhal down.

_"I feel a pure darkness here."_

_"You feel it too Yuto? It's so evil. Nagisa couldn't have been housing that much in her? Could she?"_

_"It's most likely Dark Falz."_

_"Ami..."_

_"Whatever happens, don't let that feeling consume you. Dark Falz feeds on those emotions. It'll most likely get stronger as we get closer to Nagisa." _

As we ventured inside the actual vessel, it looked way more formal than I could imagine. It would honestly make for a good theme for a gala. It wasn't long though before we met opposition. Mainly stateria. I'm not surprised, since the Ancients made them. These were new forms though. Tougher than the forums that we see in the Relics. Emilia appeared to be deep in thought as we went further inside.

_"Argh! Why can't I figure this out?  
"Emilia, you should stop spacing out. And I assume you mean trying to save Nagisa?"_

_"Shizuru...yeah. With so much little info about all of this. There's only one solution I can think of. And I don't want to go down that one."_

_"You shouldn't be asking outsiders for their opinion then."_

_"You're such an idiot.."_

There was a section in Crowley in which there were four switches. If we activated those switches we could go further down. But the problem was that someone would need to stay by the switches to keep them activated. Even though I hated it, we would need to split up.

When there's need to split up, it never turns out right.

With each switch I left Emilia, Shizuru, and Yuto to stand by the switched while I went to the last one. It seemed too quiet though. That's when I saw it.

A Seed-form.

It wasn't the usual forms I was used to seeing. It was an entirely new form. I remembered that Emilia said that the fragments create the Seed. I could feel a bit of my uneasiness swell up. A panic attack is trying to appear I think.

I would need to deal with them quickly then.

I can't be hindered by my attacks now.

Quickly as I could I took down each form that blocked me from stepping on the switch. Laia taught me well on fighting solo, so they were a minor problem.

_"That should do it."_

_"I hear something opening on my end."_

_"Same here."_

_"We'll meet up at the entry then."_

When we all met up again, none looked worse for the wear. Yuto began to frown a little though. I think he felt that darkness pretty intensely.

_"Hey Ami?"_

_"Yeah Emilia."_

_"If it seems like we need to kill Nagisa..what would you do? She thinks that's the only way too..."_

_"The area up ahead is nothing but darkness."_

_"Ami was right. Dark Falz's influence here is even warping the structure. If this were to get out to Gurhal.. Yuto, Emilia, we have to hurry."_

The surrounding area around us began to shift. Nanospace? It felt like we were taking a warp to another place. When the shifting settled, the area was desolate. The ground, the sky. It looked dead.

We heard a roar.

_"W-what is that?!"_

_"A Dragon?"_

_"It's mutated by the Seed. Bring it down!"_

Orga Dyran has pretty much the same attack patterns as a Dragon type creature. As long as we clipped its wings, it would be a lot easier to take down. But we'd have to be careful with its tail. It can use it in a whipping motion. And it's not fun getting hit so hard with a tail. Even with the protectiveness of the lineshield. It took a lot of work but it too soon fell. As soon as it fell, the area warped back into the holy sight we were familiar with.

_"It's gone."_

_"But I doubt that this will be the last time we'll get warned like this."_

_"I see...Ami?"_

_"Yeah Emilia."_

_"About what I asked earlier. Would you aid in Nagisa's death?"_

_"No, I would have done it on Clad 6 if I wanted to."_

_"But what if it-"_

_"No. I won't think that. You heard about Seed outbreak in Moatoob a couple years back right?"_

_"Yeah, what about it?"_

_"Those forms were mutated from Beasts. So many Beasts were killed that day. I-I even killed a child. I told myself that I wouldn't let my hands get stained like that again. She can be saved. She will be saved. I won't hear anything different. Understand?"_

_"I see. Yeah. I think I understand, I shouldn't be thinking about that. We'll save her. Thanks Ami."_

_"Well, we won't be able to save her if we're just standing around."_

Shizuru was right. Standing around talking about it isn't helping. I guess he understood from experience what needs to be done. I hope that Nagisa would be safe until we reached her.

But with all these Seed-forms appearing.

I just hope that I'll be calm enough to keep going.

* * *

Yep a sorta cliffhanger. But not as bad. And yep Chapter 5 is a two parter. It would have been too long if I didn't. I think it shows when I write back to back.

But anyway, read and review please!


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

It's here! I had so many thoughts about how I was going to end this. But I feel good.

Mild warning: some violent stuff, but not really bad. Just a precaution.

* * *

**The Will to Live**

We couldn't afford to take another break after the Orga Dyran fight so we continued on to Nagisa. Emilia had figured that if we took a shortcut we wouldn't be too far from the central room. Hopefully where Nagisa would be.

When we got to the next area however,

_"Whoa, look at this! We're already so far out?"_

_"Damn, it's going faster than we thought. We've got to keep going."_

But we couldn't get far.

Pods blocked our progress.

_"Isn't this the Seed?"_

_"What the-"_

Yeah it was the Seed.

Shizuru noticed how small they were. Probably no taller than me. Considering everything. I shouldn't be surprised that the actual Seed was here. But they hadn't matured to the point they could attack back. At that state we could destroy it easily.

The only problem?

_"I feel it. There's twenty of those."_

_"T-t-twenty?"_

_"Time's not on our side either. Guess we'll have to get rid of them on the way."_

That's easy. Really it was.

But my body wasn't having any of that.

I don't even remember the last time I had faced so many Seed. Maybe Rykros? I felt my body shake hard. I know that the Seed wouldn't even attack back. But these were the things that killed my mom. There was nothing to stabilize myself so I knelt to the floor.

_"Ami! Are you okay?"_

I don't remember if they knew I get nervous around the Seed.

I was focusing on trying not to black out.

_"I'll be fi-"_

I felt a pair of hands on my back. Then I felt a calming power over me. My shakes had already settled down. Emilia helped me up on my feet. The nervousness was still there. But it had quieted a lot. Something was telling me to keep it together.

And I had to.

For them.

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah...just a panic attack. It's quieted down now."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yeah, lets go. Like you said, we don't have time on our hands."_

The pods really were easy to take out. Just a few strikes and they would be destroyed. I didn't know they could grow in so many places. If Maya was here I could definitely see her taking a sample. If we succeed in this, then it wouldn't be needed.

Though it would have been great for her to learn more about Dark Falz and things like that.

We reached the central room with no difficulty after the pods were gone. When we arrived in the room, Nagisa looked like she was barely holding on. She was panting hard. Her skin looked sickly. We could all feel the darkness gathering from her body. Slowly seeping out of her. It was almost nauseous. Emilia ran over to her to try and help her up. But Nagisa pushed her away.

_"Why? ...why?"_

_"Are you alright Nagisa?"_

_"Why are you here? I'm beyond saving."_

I sighed to myself.

I was kind of getting fed up with this talk.

So I may or may not have grabbed her by the collar.

_"I'm not giving up on 're saving you dammit."_

She pushed me away as well.

When I gained my composure, I saw the darkness in her start to make itself known. It swirled her in red photons. Now that it was showing itself, it was a lot more potent than I thought.

_"Prepare yourself Ami! Kill me!"_

I gave the others a look to not interfere. I took out my twin daggers. It was time to get serious. In my mind I was chuckling a bit at her stubbornness. She would need a good knock on the head to get through that she's worth saving.

She's certainly a handful.

We fought. It was more like her attacking and me blocking though. She had the range advantage. She seemed to have shaped up from our last bout. I couldn't find any easy open spots. If I could I would try to draw it out like last time.

But with Crowley heading to Clad 6 I couldn't.

I started to pick up on her signs when she does various attacks. Like a certain yell when she slashes and such. It was risky but I would need to get into her space and confuse her. And that's what I did. It didn't go without some damage though. Her sword nicked me good on my body. But nothing I hadn't experienced already. I slashed at her a couple times with my bladed ends. I purposefully avoided any major injuries. A well placed punch to her chest was enough to knock her back.

Then she looked at me.

Instead of the rage like at Clad 6.

There was sadness.

She ran at me.

_"Ami!"_

_"Ami?"_

I felt a sharp sting in my shoulder. Her blade had pierced my shoulder, but didn't go through it. Thankfully. It seemed that the feeling was neutral about this whole thing.

_"Why Ami? Can't you see that this is making me suffer?"_

_"I refuse to believe that. I want to save you. I won't be doing my job otherwise."_

_'Is that your choice then?'_

I touched Nagisa's blade.

It did cut into my hand.

But I wasn't going to back down.

_"Yeah, she's going to be alive and safe."_

At that Wynarl laughed. But it wasn't in a mocking way. He was relieved. Apparently Nagisa should have reached her limit a long time ago. But she kept holding on. Even when she kept asking to die, she held on right until we showed up.

Why exactly?

_'Nagisa, tell me what it is you truly want?'_

_"Want? I...no I can't I have to. But together?"_

_'Say it Nagisa! What is it that you desire with your heart!?'_

_"...to live."_

_'Louder!'_

_"I want to live."_

_'Shout it as if it's your last words!'_

_"I want to live! Everyone, Ami, Wynarl I want to live!"_

At that moment, the darkness left Nagisa.

And it gathered in Wynarl.

It was his plan all along. Dark Falz can't thrive on positive feelings. If Nagisa could harness those feelings, Dark Falz couldn't use her. His goal was to make her happy. And her will to live is what makes her happy. Emilia tried to get Wynarl to hold on. But trapping Dark Falz was top priority.

This whole scene, I took notice to Nagisa.

She seemed more confident.

I laughed a little to myself.

I knew all she needed was a good kick in the butt.

_"Is this really okay?"_

_'Dark Falz and Crowley are remnants of the generation long past. It's better they disappeared. To ensure the future into your hands.'_

_"Stop being so poetic, it doesn't suit you."_

_'Ah touchy touchy. But you will grant me my wish right?'_

_"Just leave it to us."_

Emilia had left to disable Crowley's collision course. So Nagisa took her place in facing Dark Falz. This form was different than the form I faced on Rykros. More majestic? It feels odd putting that in anything resembling Dark Falz. The moment it appeared the central area transformed into a grand hall.

But something felt odd.

My feet felt lighter?

Dark Falz Dios was several stories taller than us, so it made sense to go after the feet. But when there's a creature that could kill you with a step, it's hard to hit. Yuto and Shizuru had ranged weapons which made the fight somewhat easier.

_"Wait. Doesn't the left hind leg look brighter than the others?"_

_"It does. Wynarl?"_

_"Cheeky guy. He's still helping us, even now. Attack that point!"_

When we struck that point, it seemed to have taken more damage than any other spot. To the point that the orange orb like structure shattered with a critical blow.

A side note: It really hurts when those shards hit.

Especially when they hit already open wounds.

I paid the pain no attention as we kept up the offensive. Dios would use any advantage it could get. Eventually the orbs on the feet were destroyed. But we still didn't let up. My left arm was beginning to go a little numb. I guess irritating the stab with fast and hard hitting attacks with my twin daggers.

The others could see what toll it was having on me.

_"Ami? Do you need a Resta?"_

_"No, I'll be fine. Focus on Dark Falz. He has to be stopped. I won't let him live with so many sacrifices done to make sure he's gone."_

The problem still posed that the other attack areas were at his head and torso. Which is very high up. I thought about it for a moment. None of our ranged weapons can reach up that high. Maybe a rifle. But rifles are the least useful with him moving around so much. We'd never get a good shot in.

But then an inner voice was telling me to 'ascend'.

Whatever that meant.

I felt a burst of photons collect at my feet and propel me upwards. When I stabilized, I was at the level of Dios' torso.

Perfect.

_"Guys, think of ascending and you'll come up."_

When the others got up they started attacking again. But we couldn't get far. An orange flame began to surround him. I guess he was starting to get serious with us.

Of course it would be the time I would stumble.

_"Ami!"_

I could see the others running towards me.

I hadn't felt my body go so numb.

I couldn't be sleepy now.

I wanted to tell them to not worry about me and defeat Falz.

Suddenly everything went dark. I felt so tired. I hope I wasn't dead. Not until Dark Falz was nothing. I felt light. Like I was floating.

_"Ami?"_

I groaned at the voice.

I wanted to sleep a little longer.

_"Come on Dear Ami, get up."_

I groaned again.

Only one person could call me that.

When I opened my eyes, Hyuga was staring back at me. Which was odd, because he's in Parum. Which I think I was? The hospital room looked like it.

Is it kind of sad that I knew where I was by hospital?

_"Hyuga? What are you doing here?"_

_"What am I doing here? I've been visiting you since you've been admitted."_

Admitted?

_"What happened? What happened to Nagisa and the others?"_

_"Calm down. Crowley has been safely taken care of. You were sleeping for a long time. You lost so much blood. We thought you were dead too."_

Wait a moment.

_"Too?"_

For a moment he looked away.

_"Nagisa...she..."_

_"Tell me."_

_"She didn't make it. From what the others told me, she stayed back so that all of you could get out safely."_

I felt my body freeze up. Nagisa couldn't be dead. She _couldn't_ be. She said she wanted to live with all her heart. My heart was breaking. I couldn't save her. She wanted to live so much, and I failed to give her that.

I cried.

I didn't care who I was crying in front of.

_"Ssh, ssh, it's okay. Let it all out Ami."_

He put his arms around my shoulders to console me.

But I flinched a little.

His hands felt cold.

_"It's alright Ami, she most likely died happy."_

_"That's not the point! She wanted to live. I wanted to save her dammit! How in the hell can I be the same Ami from then if I can't even grant her a wish as simple as that."_

_"Do you want to take her place?"_

Before I could even second think that statement, I felt hands wrap around my neck. Tightly gripping on my neck.

_Hyuga's_ hands.

I couldn't say anything. I struggled against the hold. But as a Duman, his strength won out against mines. I did manage to knock away his glasses. What I saw was frightening.

It looked like Hyuga.

But it wasn't him.

He was smiling as I was struggling.

_"When does it stop you asked. It can all stop right now. Submit to the dark god."_

_"Hyu-"_

_"You will never find peace. You're destined to a life of fighting and loneliness. Dark Falz will make it all better Dear Ami."_

I struggled more. I noticed that my blood had stained his hair and face in my struggling. It was like when the Seed-virus had overtook him. I hated this. I hated all of this.

_"Just give up Ami."_

_"I-I...I..."_

I couldn't fight for much longer, my body was giving out. I didn't know how much longer I could stand it. Maybe it would be easier to just give up. It hurts so much to keep fighting.

_"Don't fall for Dark Falz's illusion!"_

A flash of light separated us. While I was coughing trying to regain my breath, a girl appeared. She looked like me.

No, she _was_ me.

The me when I was in the Guardians.

_"You're just giving up?"_

_"I.."_

_"No, what about that promise we made for Mom?"_

_"I hadn't forgotten."_

_"Then what you said to Lumia was a lie too?"_

Then she knelt down to my level and stared at me.

_"It's okay, with so much going on you lost your way a little."_

_"Don't! It's a trick!"_

_"Shut up you cheap imitation."_

I took my self's hand. I felt calmer. I guess I needed a good kick in the butt too. I forgotten that part of myself. I guess somehow I felt like saving Gurhal was a chore, instead of something I did freely. I lost sight of the why I do this in the first place. She disappeared within me. When that happened, I noticed that everything began to disappear.

I wouldn't let Dark Falz win this way.

_"Ami!"_

Nagisa was looking at me with concern. I could still feel my heart beating fast. Instinctively I touched my neck. It didn't hurt. It took a moment to realize that I was awake now. It didn't take much longer to know what had just happened.

And I was pissed.

I'm not going to let that fly this time.

_"Nagisa, get Yuto and Shizuru out of the way."_

_"Ami...I understand."_

I stood up. I noticed that it wasn't bleeding as much anymore. But it still hurt. So what I was about to do probably won't make it better. But you sort of lose sight of that when you're angry.

I felt the electricity gather in my hand.

Along with the surging of photons.

_"How dare you!? How dare you use That against me?"_

I started to laugh.

Dark Falz truly was an asshole.

I put my hand out facing him, noticing the Kasch sigils appearing.

_"You asshole, I won't let you go after using my feelings against me! Canna!"_

Canna's the name of the beast in the lightning based mirage blast. I usually don't use them because of my sensitivity to intense photons. It takes a bit more out of me than everyone else. But like I said, I was angry. Thought process went completely out of the window. I watched as it filled Dark Falz's area with lightning strikes. But I had felt it wasn't enough. So I pushed more of myself into the attack. I heard something detach. And then the searing pain came rushing in my hand and shot right up to my shoulder.

But still I pushed on.

I wasn't going to stop until Canna gave all it had.

When Canna had disappeared, Dios was staggering. I switched to Kokuintou. I ran in using photon arts against what was left of him. I noticed that the others followed behind me. They would be fine without my direction. I was more focused on making Dios a spot on the ground. Our only chance to finish him was now.

We heard a groan.

Dios leaned back and began to disappear into a light.

_"Did we win?"_

I didn't hear anyone answer me. My eyes were still adjusting to the flash. I was worried that something might had happened to the others. But I think they would be able to get out of it. So I started to walk.

But then I stopped.

I felt something behind me.

_"Ami..."_

Rather, some_one._

When I turned to see them, I was shocked.

I had least expected to see them.

I couldn't help but cry.

_"Mom...? Mom!"_

I ran up to hug her. I didn't realize it then, but I had sorely missed Mom. We didn't say anything. There was no need. She patted me as I cried nearly five years worth of pent up sadness. I knew that it would just make things a little harder after this moment. But I would gladly deal with it.

I always wanted Mom to see how I am now.

And I wanted her to forgive me.

The last time we talked, we had a disagreement about Dad.

_"How are you here?"_

_"Some man with a weird hairstyle. He was saying how he wanted to thank you."_

_"Wynarl. That stupid jerk. Mom, there's so much I want to say to you."_

_"I know, Ami. I've been watching. You've grown up into such a fine lady."_

_"I'm sorry Mom. If I hadn't been there you wouldn't have take-"_

_"Ssh, it's fine. I don't blame you for anything. I never have."_

I could feel our time running short. As much as I wanted her to stay. She didn't belong with me anymore. She pulled me away and stared at me. I was taking in all I can about her. I knew it would be a very long time before I saw Mom again.

If nothing happened.

_"Mom, I love you."_

_"I love you too Ami. I'm so proud of you. Now go."_

I nodded.

I blinked a few times. I realized I was back at the area where we fought Dios. It was quiet. It looked very pretty with the glass windows letting us see into space. I stared at it for a very long time. There was a calmness over me.

I think I was at peace with myself.

I could hear the others calling me, but I didn't respond to them immediately. I needed a few more moments to regain myself. I knew I looked like crap with my clothes shredded and my arm bleeding again. But I was at utter peace with myself.

Mom was proud of me.

Emilia assured us that the collision course was aborted and Crowley would make its descent into Parum airspace. So all that was left was to call up Tylor and get us back home. It just hit me. Gurhal was freed of Dark Falz.

For real.

Gurhal was truly safe now.

_"Welcome back. And I see you did come back with five people."_

I smiled a little at Tylor when we all finally boarded Landeel. Hyuga was there too via communit. Everyone looked so happy. Of course they should. We just did something amazing. It's been too long since I felt that kind of happiness as well.

_"I make good on my promises you know. I said I was gonna save her."_

_"We never doubted you."_

_"That's good, I would have been worried if you ha-" _

But I really am a mood killer.

My body finally made itself known that it couldn't keep itself up anymore. I fell to my knees. I could feel some hands on me. I think it was Emilia's? They all start to feel the same when you're focusing on not passing out. Their voices were so muddled over I couldn't hear what they were saying.

It would help if they weren't all speaking at the same time.

Goddammit, guess I'm losing this one bout.

* * *

So long and thanks for the fish!

...

No I'm joking, I still got a little bit of ends to tie up. But we are approaching the end of "The Life and Times" series. It felt a little odd to have Ami's mom appear now, but it felt right. Gotta give her something good after the illusion I put up D:

Review~!


	7. Side Story 1

See I'm not dead! Busy again. And see I'm not completely a butt. Today's my birthday and instead of taking it easy I'm updating today :3

Don't say I never do anything nice.

* * *

**The Power of Bonds**

Beeping.

There was so much beeping.

When I woke up, I felt a case of deja vu. This room seemed like the one from that illusion. I looked out of the window and could see the GRM building in the distance. So I know for sure I was in Parum.

It would make sense.

Since we were in Parum airspace from what I last remembered.

I felt some stiffness in my left arm. When I looked, I noticed it was bandaged up and in a sling. I guess I did overdo it.

I can already tell I'm going to get one hell of a scolding.

_"Ami? You're awake?"_

_"Ah, yeah."_

Hyuga had come to visit me. I'm really start to question what he does. There's no way a president of a leading manufacturing company in Gurhal has this much time on his hands. In a small part of my mind, I have a feeling he doesn't really like being where he is now.

But that's just me speculating.

_"You're very lucky you're a girl and in the hospital."_

_"Huh wh-"_

_"I would have hit you for being so reckless."_

Hyuga _of all people_ scolded me on my actions. I scared everyone half to death when I passed out on Landeel. They honestly thought I was dead for a few moments. And then Emilia and Shizuru had explained to them and the doctors what led me into my state in the first place. Refusing treatment just so we could defeat Dark Falz.

By the time he was finished, he was glaring at me.

One of those parental stares as well.

_"Ami, you're the oldest of the group and their leader. What would they have done if you died right then and there?"_

_"You understand why I had to defeat Dark Falz. I had to do this. I wasn't going to let Professor Tomrain's death be in vain like that. I was gonna send that bastard to hell even if it killed me."_

_"You're not the only one who had a vendetta against it."_

_"I know that! But it was my job to make sure he was gone. You know how that feels to know that I wasn't thorough? That the reason why Gurhal has been in decline for the past three years was because Dark Falz was still existing in some shape or form? I got kicked from the Commander position and left the Guardians without completing the reason why I signed up in the first place?"_

_"Wait...you were demoted from being Commander?"_

_"That's not really important. I just couldn't let him go. Not after everything." _

_"I know Ami. I was a Guardian too you know. I know. What you were talking about before you went to Crowley and now this. I thought the worse."_

It was then I noticed that the back of his hand was bandaged up too.

It wasn't as heavy as mines. Usually when someone gives b-

_"Hyuga? Did you give some blood?"_

I think he blushed a little at the question.

_"You had lost so much. And it turns out, we have the same blood type. They had to do something immediately. So I volunteered."_

I guess he noticed the look on my face.

_"Don't worry. You can't become a Duman because of that. It's not any different from receiving Beast blood or Newman blood."_

_"Oh...I didn't mean to make it look like I was disgusted."_

_"I'm not offended. Still not a lot known about us so don't worry about it."_

We stayed like that for a while. He was updating me on what had happened after I passed out. Crowley was located and under heavy protection until they figured out what to do with it. Some researchers had already begun to do some studies on it to learn more about the Ancients. So pretty much Gurhal is falling back into a normal pace.

_"I should let you rest. It's probably too much to take in."_

_"I see..yeah. Thank you for everything."_

_"It's what friends are for right?"_

He made a move to touch my bandaged arm.

But dammit I couldn't get that scene of him strangling me out of my brain.

So I instinctively moved it out of touch.

I'm not too sure if he noticed.

A couple days passed by before I was let go of the hospital. Emilia had brought me back to Clad 6. She had caught me up on what happened there while was in the hospital.

Namely, Nagisa left when she found out I would be okay.

I wasn't mad that she did. I guess she needed some space. She had just lost someone very close to her. I think Emilia understood that too. So she didn't press anyone trying to find her. I was put off of active duty for a while so I can heal up proper. Most of my time was spent doing paperwork though. I had quite a bit of reports to do.

I was a couple weeks into my inactive duty when I got a call from Hyuga.

_"How are you today Ami?"_

_"Better. I'm not on the sling anymore so I can use my weapons now."_

_"Ah that's good. You've always been a bit of a fast healer."_

_"What brings you to calling me?"_

_"I was wondering if you feel up to going on a mission with me?"_

_"With you? Well I don't mind. I haven't been on any missions and I'm feeling restless."_

_"Good, I'll let the others know and add you in."_

_"Others?"_

_"Ethan and Karen will be partnering with us as well."_

_"Laia gave them time off?"_

We shared a laugh at that. Apparently, there's a race going on in Neudaiz soon and the three of them were going to participate. Ethan had suggested my name and left for Hyuga to ask me. I think this would be the first time all of us worked together. I hadn't seen Ethan and Karen since we got them to help during the subspace incident.

To be honest, I was a bit relieved that there would be others.

I think it would be too awkward with just Hyuga and I.

We would meet up in a couple days at Ohtori Castle. Though one problem still existed. I had nothing to wear. The outfit replica I usually wore was still in shambles from Dios and since it was custom made by Ursula, it would be a while before I got another set.

Apparently it wouldn't be a problem.

It seems that Ethan's outfit before the Guardians put a uniform policy was pretty iconic. So a company made a version for females. Just replace the pants with shorts and thigh high stockings.

I really don't know why all my outfits liked to show off my legs though.

Anyway, it was time to go for the race. When I got there, the main field was filled with people. I had read up a little about the race before I left. Apparently every thirty years they hold a Great Holy Light Festival. what makes it different from the yearly Holy Light Festival is that a God-Beast appears and it's said that challenging it and defeating it brings good fortune to the winners. It's kinda hard to imagine all the people here are going for that. Ethan, Karen, and Hyuga were waiting by the entry to the castle when I showed up.

_"Sorry about that guys. Shuttle was delayed a bit."_

_"It's no problem at all Ami. It's good to see you again."_

_"You too Karen. And Ethan."_

_"Been way too long."_

We chatted for a bit, catching each other up on our lives. A lot more people started to gather at the starting point so we made our way too.

_"Wait! Please wait one moment!"_

The famous news reporter Hal stopped our group. Apparently word had gotten around that we were participating in the race the audience had predicted us to win the race. She wanted use to escort her through the race so she can get a story on the race first hand and meet Yaoroz.

Well to be fair we did have quite a team.

We have the Hero of the Seed Invasion, the former Divine Maiden, and the president of GRM.

...and me, considering that no one really knows my contributions to Gurhal.

The fanfare sounded to signal the start of the race. The first part was pretty straight forward, getting keys to open up gates. The four of us was pretty familiar with the action. By the time we finished the first part, we were way ahead of the others.

I wondered how many groups were participating in the first place?

_"It feels just like old times doesn't it?"_

_"Yes it does. The four of us are so busy with our own paths it's nice to meet up like this."_

_"Though I've heard that you and Ami have been partnering up on a lot more missions lately."_

_"Ethan! Cut that out, it was my job that got us working together. Nothing more."_

Somehow I don't think Ethan believed that.

But it was the truth...somewhat.

_"I didn't peg you to be a gossiper Ethan."_

_"Karen, you know that's not why." _

_"What the-? You told her?"_

_"Well it's pretty obvious in the first place."_

_"Tell her what?"_

Ethan and I had forgotten that there was a reporter here.

_"It's nothing don't worry about it."_

_"Right, nothing."_

Hal seemed to look at the four of us intensely. She's nice on the screen and everything, but there's something more to her. I can't really place my finger on it.

_"Ah Ami isn't it? How do you feel about your chances of winning the race. With such renowned people. It has to feel a little overwhelming."_

I wasn't sure how to answer that.

I wasn't offended, but I wasn't pleased either.

I think it would be best to not answer that second part.

But Hal seemed like the type to not let it drop without an answer.

"_Should I feel any different?"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Well...those three are just normal people to me. Why should I feel overwhelmed? Anyway, we should probably get going if we hope to maintain our lead."_

I didn't look back to gauge Hal's reaction. Or the others for that matter. It wasn't as if I was mad at them. Maybe a little at Hal for her question. But it was the opposite actually.

The words Dark Falz spoke in my mind on Crowley was still fresh.

All Dark Falz do is manifest in the negative emotions already in you.

So did I really feel that in the end I was destined for solitude?

The simple answer would be a resounding no.

But...

"_Ami?"_

I flinched at Hyuga touching my shoulder. I was glad it was only a flinch. With how I've been, it could have easily been a scream. I put on the best smile I could. I really didn't want him to know what was going on.

"_Are you okay Ami?"_

"_I'm fine."_

"_You've been kind of distant today."_

"_It's nothing, don't worry about it."_

I wasn't too sure about that answer.

We got through the next area of the grounds quickly. Though it was different to use jump panels to get through each area. I was curious how such a thing worked. Hal kept us up to date on the other teams. Apparently, there was a lot of teams dropping from the race. We were at a common ground just before the final leg of the race. It was a good time to take another break. Since after that leg, if we win we'll be going into an immediate meeting with Yaoroz.

"_Ah it looks like there's one team in the lead. But it looks like they are discussing something."_

When Hal got closer to them, her face faulted.

The group ahead of us was Emilia, Shizuru, Yuto, and Lumia. I honestly didn't even know that they were participating. But they weren't discussing. It was more like arguing. I didn't even want to approach that, despite how I was feeling. Arguments like that get heated quick.

Especially since Shizuru and Emilia are the main ones.

Sometimes I wonder about them...

It seemed as if Hal wouldn't get anything out of them for her interview.

Anyway, the last part of the race was a quiz type area. It's simple really, you get asked questions about things and the warps represent answers. The correct answers is a shortcut to Yaoroz while the wrong answers make you go the long way.

Needless to say, our group got through it very quickly.

Our combined knowledge made it arguably the easiest of the blocks.

"_It appears that the crowd favorite have reached the Yaoroz stage first! But the trial lies ahead. Will our group be able to pass?"_

"_Everyone get ready."_

Ethan had suggested for Hal to move a safe distance back but she refused. She figured that since we're risking ourselves for this trial, she should risk herself to make sure we were portrayed in the most positive light.

I really can't argue with that logic.

If something should happen, we wouldn't be liable.

"_Alright, fine. But nothing stupid."_

"_Right!"_

We all waited for the God-beast to show. And show it did. In a flash of light it appeared. Yaoroz was really big. Almost rivaling Dios. Despite the size, there was a sense of calm and regality to it.

'_You who've reached this far, we are who oversee life and the tranquility of the soul."_

Apparently, Yaoroz is a she.

At least by the voice it spoke.

Thinking about it, it made sense.

We were all in awe of her presence.

Now I can see why she is called a God-Beast.

"_You have proven your worth by reaching us. Now we shall give you this final trial. Defeat us and prove the power of your bonds are strong!"_

The power of our bonds?

I wasn't sure what she meant exactly. But then again, I think I did. The conditions of fighting Yaoroz was simple. Destroy the masks and if we get rid of all five, we win.

But simple doesn't mean easy.

We could only attack certain masks at certain times. We attack the wrong one, and we'll get hit with a penalty. With that in mind, we began the fight. Yaoroz is a Fire-imbued creature. We did have some ice-imbued weapons, but I had the feeling that the fight would be longer than we would like. Despite her size, Yaoroz is fast.

The "Power of Bonds" Yaoroz was talking about still nagged my mind.

"_Is this the limits of your bonds? We are disappointed."_

"_Dammit..."_

I had noticed that Karen seemed pretty calm. I guess it would be because of what we're up against. It's hard to forget that out of all of us, she's been a Guardian the longest and was a former Divine Maiden.

"_Hmm..."_

"_Karen?"_

"_Ah, I see now. Ami, you and Hyuga figure out a way to hit the mask on the head. Ethan and I will distract her."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Think about it. We have to work together to defeat Yaoroz. As a team."_

I couldn't protest because as soon as she said it, she went to do her part. I admit, I was a little apprehensive about the idea. I shouldn't be, but lately was just odd for me.

I guess even though I was a little off.

My determination to win was stronger.

"_Hyuga, I need you to focus your strength on your hands."_

"_Ami what are you-"_

"_I need to be propelled up."_

"_I think I know what you're thinking. You have no other weapons?"_

"_Not that will reach that high anyway."_

"_...Alright."_

I ran a good distance back and waited. Everything was going through my head while I was waiting. My head was a jumbled mess. But I had to push it out for now I suppose.

"_Ami! I'm ready."_

I noticed that Hyuga's hands had started to glow blue, like an Infinity Blast. There was a good chance I was going to get seriously hurt for what I was going to do.

But I had to trust my team.

"_Don't mess this up."_

I ran as fast as I could towards him. I put all my power in my legs. Hyuga looked to brace himself for me. I used his hands as a stepping platform and he used his power that would normally be reserved for an Infinity Blast to propel me up in the air.

I hadn't really expected to get thrown up as high as I did.

I think I understood what Wynarl had meant about Hyuga having such hidden strength.

I quickly changed to my twin daggers and prepared a downwards slash at Yaoroz face mask. I felt the shaking of my daggers hitting it.

But as I went down to the ground, I saw a black sparkle.

"_It seems you all have begun to understand. But an unfortunate effort."_

It looks like I hit the wrong mask.

There was a sharp clear ringing sound. Then I could see a meteor type rock heading straight for me. It wasn't as bad as the ones Dark Falz hurls around, but it would hurt pretty bad. I know I needed to move out of the way. But having just landing from a pretty high height, my legs were still trying to get used to being on the ground again.

There wouldn't be enough time to get out of the way.

So I braced for the impact.

"_Ami!" _

I felt myself getting pushed to the ground. Then an intense heat. When the heat died down, I noticed I was under someone.

"_Hyuga!" _

"_A-are you alright Ami?"_

"_Y-yeah."_

"_Good..."_

I scrambled to get away from him. Not because I was feeling apprehensive about touching him. But because I needed to treat him. I winced at seeing the injuries. I immediately took out a rod and started using Resta on his back. I could see the gashes closing up and disappearing. Though his jacket was worse for the wear.

"_Why you do that?"_

"_What?"_

"_Save me. I would have been fine."_

"_I...somehow doubt that. But at any rate, it's what we do. We cover each other."_

...

That makes sense actually.

I kept that in the back of my mind as we went again at Yaoroz. There was a sense of closeness with our attacks now. One by one, each mask was destroyed. Eventually Yaoroz herself went down as well.

"_We yield. We have recognized your power. With succession of this trial we share our power."_

I wasn't too sure what she meant. But I felt something within me. Yaoroz power? I don't really know. But I felt something that I hadn't felt before.

"_Remember all that you've experienced today. Our souls shall remain with you, never wavering." _

As soon as Yaoroz disappeared, the crowd erupted into applause. For a moment, I forgot that people were watching us. Hal went over to talk to Karen, Ethan, and Hyuga. And oddly enough, I wasn't put off by it.

More so relieved.

It felt kind of right this way.

The crowds were thinning out of the stage. But I had stayed on the platform. There was really no reason why, but I just felt like it.

"_Ami?"_

"_Ah, Karen. You needed something of me?"_

"_No, just wanted to let you know that the others are almost ready to go."_

"_Okay."_

Karen moved to stand by me. It was silent. I think this may have been the first time Karen and I really been in each others company. There was always another party involved. I'm not sure whether it was weird or welcomed.

"_It seems that you're okay now."_

"_What?"_

"_Something has been bothering you since before the race Ami." _

I laughed to myself.

I really was readable.

"_I haven't told Hyuga or Ethan. I think they would only over think and worry too much."_

"_Thanks Karen, I think they would too."_

"_You want to talk about it?"_

I thought about it for a moment. I mean, she was the Divine Maiden. It wouldn't have hurt to talk to her. So I told her about what happened on Crowley when facing Dark Falz Dios. I told her about the illusion he set in my mind. I even told her about my insecurities of my role in all this. For a while, she was silent.

I thought I maybe revealed too much at one time.

"_So what?"_

"_What?"_

"_I mean, so what about all that. I think today proved that even with all that, you're fine. It's alright to feel like that. But the power of the bonds you make will always win out. You've been there for us right? We'll be there for you too."_

I looked at Karen. She was right. It doesn't make a lot of sense, but she was right. I shouldn't harp. I am living a life I never dreamed of having.

I've met a lot of people.

Developed a lot of bonds.

I think if I focused on that, I'll be alright.

"_Thanks Karen."_

"_Any time. We should get going though."_

"_Right."_

* * *

The end feels a bit rushed I know. I wasn't really too sure how I wanted to end it. Yaoroz is really hard to do speaking for. And the fight for her turned out way different than I imagined. But I think I did okay.

Anyway next chapter is the last. No I won't be doing the Ragol side quest, because yeah.

Anywho read and review.


	8. Epilogue

Yay we've reached the end of Ignite Infinity! It's been a long and stressful road but it's done. I'll keep this short and just enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**More for Me to Do**

After the Crowley incident, life on Little Wing had gotten back to normal. Emilia was out of the office most of the time doing research, sometimes with Shizuru. Yuto was still going back and forth from his home village. And everyone else was busy one way or another with their own personal missions.

Before we knew it, quite a bit of time has passed by.

Quite a bit of time since I've seen Nagisa.

Sometimes I get urges to go out and find her. After all, she left without saying anything to anyone and I was still recovering from my injuries then. But then I stop myself. She needed this time away. With all that happened on Crowley, it was expected.

As for me, I was put into inactive duty from Little Wing for a while. Everyone had figured that my actions warranted the long time off. I don't know if I felt relieved at the decision. I do get restless when I'm not doing missions. So I had taken that time to get back into my school work and catching up people.

A lot of that time was spent with Hilde.

It was nice to have an older female to talk to about these kinds of things.

It made the periodic loneliness easier to deal with sometimes.

Actually, I had just come from an outing with Hilde when my terminal displayed that I had a message. Which I will always find odd. I always tell people to just contact me on my communit.

'_Hello Ami darling. It's been a long time hasn't it?'_

Wait...

That couldn't be right.

Sure enough, an image of Wynarl appeared on my message. It should have been impossible, he was gone. He gave up his existence to seal away Dark Falz for good.

"_What are you doing here?"_

'_You're probably wondering why I'm here. I left a little extra something in your terminal in case everything went to plan. How is Nagisa? Heh, knowing her she's probably wandering again. I can't thank you and everyone else enough for what you've done for her. I just need to ask one more thing of you all.'_

It was then I received some coordinates on my map. I recognized the area. It was a Relics site in Parum. Along with a date.

'_If you could make an appearance then I would greatly appreciate it.'_

And just like that his message was gone. I stared at it for a while, just thinking. I was immediately trying to think why. It couldn't be a trap. It would be silly to think if it was.

"_Ami! Ami!"_

"_Emilia? You're back from your trip?"_

"_Yeah, but that's not important. Did you look at your terminal?"_

Apparently, I wasn't the only one who got a message. A lot of people had gotten a message on their terminals from Wynarl as well. Emilia included. They were different literally, but had the same point.

To meet at that Relics site on that specific date.

What was also odd was that the ones that received a message was people Nagisa met during our journey.

"_What does it mean?"_

"_I think I have a clue, but we should wait until then."_

"_Emilia?"_

"_Just trust me. You over think too much you know."_

I didn't really ponder over that statement. It was just Emilia being her. Anyway, we would only have to wait a week before we had to head for the site anyway. It seems a lot of Little Wing members were going too. When we arrived, it was already quite a few people there. I could see Lumia and Yuto.

"_So I assume you got the message too?"_

"_Oh. Yes I did Hyuga."_

It would make sense for him to be here too.

Things were still a bit tense between us. Mostly on my part. After the Yaoroz race I never did settle my feelings with anyone else. Ethan I wasn't worried about since he never was the type to get involved in personal matters like this.

But Hyuga on the other hand...

"_How are you doing Ami?"_

"_I'm okay now."_

"_Now?"_

With my dad working with him and everything that's happened, it didn't feel right to leave him out of the loop of something like this.

"_Yeah, I've just been thinking a lot lately. Only thing I can do since I've been forced on inactive duty."_

"_I see. Have your injuries healed up?"_

"_Yep one-hundred percent."_

"_That's good to hear."_

"_Yeah, anyway I want to apologize. I...haven't been the best person to be around lately. Left over emotions from Dark Falz was still affecting me."_

"_Ah, well I forgive you then. You know you can talk to us right?"_

"_I know, but it was personal things."_

Which was really the truth.

Besides, I didn't know how he would have felt if I told him that I had an illusion of him strangling me to death.

Anyway, we didn't talk more before Nagisa appeared. She seemed surprised at seeing all of us there. A wave of relief washed over me seeing that she was safe. Apparently, the reason she was there was because she made a promise with Wynarl to visit the Relics they first met on every year for her birthday.

Oh...it was her birthday.

We were asked to come as a gift from Wynarl.

The one thing Nagisa wanted the most was friends.

I thought about that. The friends statement. Then I thought about our journey. Everything that had happened along it. It was a lot.

"_Reminds you of back then doesn't it?"_

"_Hyuga! Yeah, it kind of does."_

"_It feels like a long time that you were like that."_

Huh?

"_I don't understand."_

"_In a lot of ways you were a little like Nagisa over there. You were focused on only your mission. You still are in a sense. But meeting all of us, you've changed."_

"_I never pegged you for being so intuitive Hyuga."_

"_I am an expert of the female gender you know."_

"_Pfft."_

"_And maybe because I remember how you were when you were a newbie. You're genuinely happy now that you can be yourself with people." _

"_Hmm, I suppose so."_

Then I felt his hand brush against mines.

It was a nice feeling.

"_Ami?"_

"_Nagisa."_

Nagisa was standing in front of me. Her eye was still a little puffy from crying earlier. But she looked nervous. I wonder about though? I hope it wasn't of me. I smiled at her. Knowing that she was here was enough for me.

"_A-are you doing better?"_

"_I am."_

"_I'm sorry, a lot of those injuries were by my hand."_

"_I don't blame you."_

"_But!"_

It was then I hugged her.

"_It's okay Nagisa. I'm okay. Don't blame yourself for anything."_

"_Ami...Ami!"_

She sobbed into my chest. I didn't mind. I guess the fights between us was the last business she wanted to sort out. As I stood there hugging her, I realized something.

She had helped me as much as I helped her.

Though our journey for the fragments, through helping Nagisa blend better into society, I reconnected to the self that had left the Guardians. I'm not sure when I lost it, but I had along this time. I wouldn't say I was carefree but I was a lot more happier in my thoughts I think.

I knew I could rely on friends.

Nagisa made me realize that point I had forgotten.

"_It seems I have to thank you Nagisa."_

"_Why?"_

"_You helped me a lot."_

I know this isn't really the end of problems Gurhal will face in the future.

Far from it.

But I think as long as I keep in mind that we're not alone we can overcome it.

Though...there's the smallest part of me thinking that this is only the beginning to something much bigger.

* * *

And with that we've reached the end of the "Life and Times" series. What started as a little backstory project on Deviantart in 2010 for my main character turned into something so big for me now. After so many rewrites and retcons I think I'm satisfied with Ami's place in canon.

Thanks to everyone who's read, reviewed, encouraged, just in general being there during this project. I would have abandoned this a looong time ago if it wasn't for all this. Even though my more pissy moments while writing this thank you.

Does this mean I'm done writing Phantasy Star fanfics? Nope. I have two possible fanfics to do in the future. But I can't say for sure if I'll post them (very early planning stages). But I got so many other projects to do and I think I need a break from PS-related fanfics for a bit.

Anyway, review and thanks again ^ o^y


End file.
